Historia de una Asesina
by Akashoujo948
Summary: La joven Maylene con el paso de los años se ha convertido en una hábil asesina.Ella siempre ha obedecido a las órdenes de su jefe sin cuestionarlo. No hay nada que se escape de su campo visual, y jamás ha usado una mira cuando de disparar se trata, sin importar que tan lejos se encuentre su objetivo. Llevaba a cabo sus misiones sin errores... hasta que conoció a Sebastian Michaelis
1. Número 47 en una Misión

Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Sino, Sebastian sería mío…

LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, ES DE "LIBERTYBELLA" DE DEVIANART.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

Algunos personajes están basados en personas de la vida real que conocí aquí en fanfiction. Supongo chicas, que al ver sus nombres, sabrán de quienes estoy hablando….

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_I am just one hell of a writer._

Para mí, todo había comenzado como un día normal. Pero ser llamada por el jefe personalmente era algo poco usual. Generalmente, él nunca hacía eso. A menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. -_Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir después de todo_- le respondí a Melanie.

_-¡No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien!_ -respondió ella con una de sus eternas sonrisas.

Yo era un manojo de nervios en ese momento, si bien terminaba mis trabajos con precisión y sin errores, no podía evitar sentir un poco de ansiedad cuando el jefe me llamaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no lo hacía, es más, hacía mucho tiempo que no me asignaban una misión, por lo tanto ésta debía ser de suma importancia. Él decía cosas como _"La vista de número 47 es perfecta e indispensable. Solo le daré misiones de gran relevancia. No quiero malgastar ese don en trabajos absurdos que cualquiera de ustedes podría hacer…"_

Número 47. Ese era mi nombre ahora. No tenía que ver con rangos, pues si así fuera, yo sería la número uno. Ese solo era un nombre dado por el jefe, ya que al parecer yo era la persona número 47 que se les había unido durante la última década. Y la única que había entrado por voluntad propia al cuartel. Los demás, o eran los hijos de los miembros anteriores, o habían sido tomados por el jefe como pago de las deudas en las que algún pobre diablo había caído en la desgracia de contraer.

_-Número 47, siéntate. Como ya habrás adivinado te he llamado para asignarte una nueva misión. Si lo haces bien, puedo asegurarte que tu libertad estará mas cerca de lo que piensas, mas si fracasas, sufrirás las consecuencias, bien sea que mueras en la misión o no. Este nuevo objetivo, no se puede comparar a tus blancos anteriores. Durante el año pasado envié a muchos de mis hombres, pero todos fallecieron, mejor dicho fueron asesinados por Él. Tienes que andarte con cuidado. Primero lo vigilarás por un periodo no menor a dos meses. Aprenderás sus movimientos, su rutina, todo sobre Él. Pasado ese periodo de tiempo atacarás. Lo más importante: No lo subestimes._

_-Está bien. Lo haré. Dígame, ¿a dónde tengo que ir y a quien tengo que matar?_

_-Su nombre, lo desconocemos. Solo sabemos que es extremadamente hábil y eficiente, y es un gran obstáculo en el camino. El blanco original no es ÉL, sino su amo quien se oculta tras Él. Sino lo asesinas primero jamás podrás llegar al blanco original. Esta es una foto de él, es de hace dos años, pero no cambiado mucho desde entonces. Esto de acá es un retrato hablado que pudimos elaborar gracias a los datos aportados por el único superviviente que quedó de aquella masacre._

Aquella masacre… había escuchado algo. Por varias semanas más de cincuenta de los miembros del cuartel habían sido enviados en una misión de reconocimiento, pero ninguno regresó con vida. A excepción de un solo hombre, pero este luego se suicidó diciendo que había visto al demonio y que ya no podía continuar con su vida en paz.

_-Entendido._

No había nada más que hacer ni que decir. La orden estaba dada. Si tenía éxito finalmente podría ser libre. Me quedé un rato observando la fotografía. Si era de hace dos años, entonces ese niño no debería tener más de 12 años de edad. Pero, ¿por qué ese niño era el objetivo? ¿Qué tipo de amenaza podría representar? No me sentía cómoda con el tema… *suspiro* Christian tendría la misma edad de ese niño de no haber sido por aquel incidente.

"_Hermanita… ¡mira lo que encontré! ¡Como es tu cumpleaños te lo voy a dar a ti!"_

_No, Meirin, ¡concéntrate! Tienes que terminar el trabajo cueste lo que cueste… yo al fin, podría ser libre del contrato que me tiene unida a mi amo. Tengo que pensar fríamente y acabar con esto de una buena vez.- _Pensé.

No pude evitar dejar escapar una risita cuando vi el retrato hablado… era demasiado exagerado, una enorme boca con gigantescos colmillos, creo que ese tal sobreviviente estaba un poco pasado de copas cuando dio la descripción. Honestamente, no sé si me sirva de algo. Me dirigí a mi habitación, y tomé estrictamente lo necesario. No sería buena idea que destacara. Tome varias de mis armas, dos pistolas de mano y un par de navajas que ajusté a la correa que había colocado previamente alrededor de mi cintura. Luego tomé una navaja y con sumo cuidado la oculté en la bota de mis zapatos. Luego, tomé el maletín donde estaba mi rifle preferido y salí de la habitación que había compartido por varios años con Melanie, Marian y Andrea. Era una habitación relativamente pequeña con dos literas, una frente a la otra. Las paredes eran de color blanco y azul, al fondo había una pequeña ventana, todas las noches, las cuatro juntas nos sentábamos a hablar allí… Esos habían sido buenos tiempos.

Apenas me pude despedir de ellas. _"¡Buena suerte!" _gritaron las tres al unísono, mientras el caballo en el que yo iba montada se alejaba a toda velocidad del cuartel. Sin, embargo la preocupación comenzaba a invadir mi mente. Y eso no era buena señal. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirme así. A mis dieciocho, casi diecinueve años de edad era una asesina profesional. Podía ubicar blancos aunque estuvieran a metros de distancia. Para el jefe, yo era algo así como un diamante en bruto. Era la más capacitada de todas. Había aprendido el manejo de armas cuando apenas tenía doce años, y ahora, seis años después mi experiencia y habilidades eran insuperables. Yo era una francotiradora experta, jamás necesité de una mira para poder disparar, nunca erraba mis disparos, y prácticamente no había nada que pudiera escapar de mi vista. Eso era lo que me hacía especial.

Normalmente a mi edad, muchas chicas tenían problemas visuales, muchas de ellas se ganaban la vida como costureras y poco a poco se iban quedando ciegas por forzar su vista cuando tenían que trabajar hasta tarde a la pálida luz de las velas. Ese no era mi caso. Mientras cabalgaba en medio de la espesura del bosque, recordaba los eventos acontecidos en mi vida hasta ahora….

._._._._._._._.

Nací en el seno de una familia con una posición en la sociedad relativamente alta, así que no necesitaba trabajar. Mi familia estaba conformada por mi padre, mi madre, mi abuela, la pequeña Eliana y el travieso Christian. Éramos muy felices juntos, digamos que la clásica familia modelo. Mi padre era socio de una recién levantada compañía de diamantes, y mi madre estaba a cargo de un afamado atelier, aunque ya no trabajaba directamente allí; así que vivíamos bien. Incluso hasta mi matrimonio estaba arreglado, yo me casaría con un pervertido que se hacia llamar Lord Kelvin o algo así cuando yo cumpliera dieciséis. Pero todo eso cambió. La compañía de diamantes se fue a la quiebra y estábamos endeudados hasta el cuello. A mis padres lo único que se les ocurrió fue adelantar mi boda. Así podrían obtener algo de dinero para solventar la deuda. Imagínense el horror que sentí, yo solo tenía doce y casarme con un tipo con cara de pedófilo que triplicaba mi edad no era algo muy agradable para mi… ¡Guácala!

Fue así como hui de casa. Realmente no pensaba lo que hacía, yo solo quería huir lejos. Tomé un caballo y cabalgué en medio de la espesura del bosque, pero una serpiente asustó a mi caballo, y éste se encabritó. Yo caí al suelo, afortunadamente no me hice mucho daño, pero eso era lo menos importante en esos momentos…. tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar a casa. El bosque estaba silencioso, y las hojas caían al suelo bajo el efecto de la suave brisa, estaba contemplando esto, cuando un ruidito me sacó de mis pensamientos, mi hermano mayor, quien había muerto hacía varios años, me había descrito una vez un ruido así, y si estaba en lo cierto, eso era un disparo. Instintivamente me eché al suelo, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve allí tendida, cuando de repente una voz me llamó

_-¿Estás bien, pequeña?_

Cuando subí mi vista, vi que quien me había hablado había sido una mujer joven.

_-Que bueno que te encuentras bien, realmente pensé que te había dado. _

_-Entonces- _le pregunté atemorizada_- ¿si hubo un disparo?_

La mujer me miró sorprendida. –_Tu… ¿tu lo escuchaste? pero… ¿Cómo? yo estaba lejos... a esa distancia se suponía que debía ser inaudible._

Entonces le explique que mi hermano había estado en el ejército y que me había enseñado un par de cosas sobre armas de fuego. Ella me miró mas sorprendida aún, y luego me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie.

_-Eso no será necesario_. –Dijo una voz masculina que se acercaba- _Repítelo, pequeña. ¿Qué acababas de decir?_

Me quedé muda, no sabía que contestar, afortunadamente aquella mujer abrió su boca y le reprochó al hombre sobre su presencia allí, a lo que él simplemente contestó que era su trabajo el de supervisarlas a _ellas_.

_-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Será divertido, tomaremos té y comeremos galletas._- dijo aquel hombre.

_-¿Pero que crees que estás haciendo?_- replicó ella.

-_No te metas en esto, yo tengo mas autoridad que tu_- masculló el joven entre dientes.

_Y bien_,-continuó-_ ¿vendrás con nosotros? Tienes que curar esa herida en tu pierna…_

_-_hasta ese momento no me había percatado que tenía unos cuantos rasguños en mi pierna izquierda-

…_supongo que debes estar cansada y hambrienta, además alguien que ha huido de casa no querrá regresar tan pronto, ¿o si?_

_-¿Co… cómo lo sabe?_

_-Eso no es algo difícil de adivinar._

No se cómo terminé aceptando ir con ellos. La joven mujer que me había encontrado se veía molesta e incómoda. Yo podía notarlo aun cuando su largo y negro flequillo le cubría la tercera parte de su rostro. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, un hombre de unos 60 años y cabello canoso nos recibió, a la vez que me miraba con incredulidad. Esa noche cené y dormí allí. Era un lugar enorme, con muchas habitaciones y un gigantesco comedor donde podrían comer hasta 200 personas. Había unas amplias mesas con varios metros de longitud, rodeadas de bancas a cada lado. Compartí la habitación con otras tres chicas de mas o menos mi edad y que tenían poco tiempo de haber llegado; jamás imaginé que las tres nos haríamos grandes amigas con el paso del tiempo.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, el joven del día anterior después de desayunar me buscó y me llevó al patio trasero y me entregó un arma. El me dio las instrucciones de uso y se alejó prudentemente unos cuantos metros. Yo no tenía idea en lo que me estaba metiendo y solo acepté por cortesía como agradecimiento a su hospitalidad. Desde el momento en que tomé el arma, sellé mi destino. Mientras me preparaba para disparar podía escuchar algunos comentarios como _"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" "¿estás seguro que funcionará, que tal si algo sale mal?" _a lo que él respondió con la mas simple respuesta _"Si tiene buen oído, tendrá también buena vista". _Primer disparo, ¡acertado! No lo podía creer, comencé a dar saltitos de felicidad y satisfacción, parecía una niñita…. A mis espaldas podía escuchar los comentarios y expresiones de sorpresa de quienes se habían congregado a verme.

_-¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!-_ exclamó Gabriel, si, ese era el nombre del joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que me metió en todo esto.

_-"Vamos, ahora intenta esto…"-_ me dijo cambiando la distancia del blanco. Acerté otra vez. Las exclamaciones del ahora mayor grupo de espectadores se hicieron presentes. Pronto, todos los miembros del "cuartel" estaban allí. Llevaba diez intentos sin fallar. Yo cada vez estaba más emocionada con todo esto. Por primera vez en mi vida era yo el centro de atención. Por primera vez en mi vida hacía algo bien sin arruinarlo. Todos estaban sorprendidos y con la boca abierta. No podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

_-Bien, ahora haz una demostración para mí_.- Dijo una voz grave que interrumpió los vítores de la multitud. Yo no sabía quien era él. Un hombre alto de unos 28 años se acercó a la escena. Su cabello era largo y de color negro y lo llevaba atado a la espalda con un lazo del mismo color. Al parecer era el jefe de ellos.

Pasé toda la mañana y parte de la tarde haciendo tiros, los últimos, para el hombre que acababa de llegar, y al atardecer, él me llevó a su oficina y comenzó a hablarme de negocios. Me ofreció trabajar para él. Él estaba consciente de que yo había huido de casa, y me ofrecía a cambio de trabajar bajo sus órdenes un nuevo hogar, protección, dinero y comida. Y tengo que admitir, que cuando dijo dinero estuve a punto de decir que si. Sería mi oportunidad para ayudar a sacar a mi familia de la deuda que nos embargaba, pero… siempre hay un pero: Yo no podría regresar a mi hogar nunca más. Debía volverme una sombra, y no darme a conocer ante nadie. Después de todo, ésa era la vida de un asesino a sueldo. La Meirin que todos conocían no regresaría jamás. Decliné. No podía aceptarlo, jamás volvería a ver a mamá, a papá, a Christian, ni a la pequeña Eliana. Aun así, él me dijo que iba a estar en la "Taberna de Jim", todos los días a partir de las cuatro de la tarde, que si cambiaba de opinión me dirigiera allá. Salí de aquella oficina enojada y decepcionada. Aunque yo protesté en contra, a la mañana siguiente, Gabriel me llevó de regreso a casa. Yo no sabía que hacer. Estaba entrando en pánico. Mientras más nos acercábamos, más nerviosa me ponía. ¿Qué les diría a mis padres cuando llegara?

_-"Hola mama, hola papá, escapé de casa porque entré en pánico porque no quiero casarme con el viejo verde de Lord Kelvin, me perdí en el bosque y me encontré con todo un cuartel de matones que me hospedaron en su centro de operaciones y me enseñaron manejo de armas peligrosas… Ah, y me ofrecieron trabajar para ellos pero no acepté aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo…"_ Yo no podía llegar a casa y responder algo así cuando comenzara el interrogatorio. ¿Qué dirían mis padres si supieran lo que estuve haciendo?

El momento finalmente llegó, pero cuando llegué a casa ésta era un completo caos. La puerta estaba partida a la mitad y rodeada de cientos de astillas. Los muebles destrozados. Las ventanas y los jarrones que adornaban la pequeña mesita que estaba en medio de la sala, ahora no eran más que una pila de añicos. Era como si hubiese ocurrido un terremoto dentro la casa.

Mi madre estaba en una esquina llorando con Christian entre sus piernas. Cuando me vio se echó a llorar en mi cuello.

_-¡oh mi pequeña! ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! yo… yo… no pensé que te volvería ver_- dijo soltando un suspiro.- _¿Dónde estabas? me tenías preocupada. Tu padre salió a buscarte…_- comenzó a sollozar- _tu hermanito… Chris… está…está…-_apenas podía hablar_- …muerto_.-y fue allí donde se deshizo en lagrimas.

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo pasó?! Le pregunté alcanzándole una taza de té cuando finalmente se hubo calmado.

-_Esos… bastardos… vinieron en búsqueda del dinero que tu padre les debe, y como no lo teníamos, destrozaron la casa… mi niño… se interpuso cuando uno de ellos intentó golpearme…. y… y… quedó gravemente herido… _

No me atreví a preguntar más. Ella estaba muy sensible con todo lo sucedido. Enterramos al pequeño Christian en el patio, y ayudé a organizar un poco la casa. Finalmente cuando mi madre y Eliana se fueron a dormir, tome pluma y tinta y escribí las palabras que me atarían a un contrato por veinte años.

"_Amada madre, por favor perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero no tengo más opción. Déjame decirte primero lo mucho que te amo, y por eso no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, debo irme, probablemente nunca podamos vernos de nuevo, pero yo siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y nunca te olvidaré, ni a ti, ni a nuestra familia. Esto que estoy haciendo es por ustedes. He encontrado una solución a nuestros problemas: amablemente el sr. X., ha ofrecido el pago de nuestras deudas, pero para ello debo marcharme._

_Por favor despídeme de mi padre y de Eliana, y dile que los amo mucho, al igual que a ti. De nuevo te pido que me perdones. Con amor, Meirin."_

Luego de escribir la carta, me dirigí a la habitación donde había dejado a mi madre, le di un beso en la frente, hice lo mismo con Eliana y la abuela, no sin antes dejar en el regazo de mi madre un collar de cuentas que era mío. Salí de casa, y me dirigí a la taberna. Un lugar por completo despreciable y que juré nunca más volver a pisar en mi vida. Un lugar no apto para una niña de doce años como yo. Era un lugar pequeño, oscuro y maloliente. Se podía respirar el putrefacto olor a alcohol, tabaco y otras cosas que preferiría no saber que son. Allí, al fondo del establecimiento, a la derecha de la barra y sentado junto a una pequeña mesita estaba él.

_-Sabía que vendrías._

_-¡Trabajaré para Ud. todo el tiempo que Ud. quiera, a cambio de que pagues la deuda de mi familia!_

_-Vaya, vaya, que decidida eres, fuiste al grano inmediatamente. Eso me gusta, tienes buena actitud-_ dijo tomando mi barbilla_.-Pero, yo también tengo mis condiciones. Trabajarás para mí digamos… ¡Hey, tú! ¡El chico de la barra! ¡Dime un número!_

_-Eh… etooo… Amm… ¿veinte?_ – dijo el chico en tono dudoso y con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-_Bien, ya lo oíste. Trabajarás para mí veinte años. Dependiendo de que también hagas tu trabajo, consideraré la posibilidad de reducir tu tiempo de trabajo. Me serás completamente fiel y obediente, nunca me traicionarás ni cuestionarás mis órdenes. Cumplirás tus misiones sin errores. De lo contrario…_ -su voz tomó una entonación muy seria y su mirada se tornó sombría- _de lo contrario yo te mataré con mis propias manos, ¡que de eso no te quede ninguna duda!_

_-Si…_

_-Si, ¿qué?_

_-¡Si Señor!_

_-Así está mejor. Salgamos de aquí.- _Dijo él, tomándome del brazo_.- Ahora, vayamos a cumplir mi parte del contrato, vendrás conmigo para que seas testigo con tus propios ojos de que no te estoy engañando. William, ven conmigo.-_ Dijo de repente, alzando la vista._- Tú también vendrás y serás testigo de que he cumplido con mi parte, así si esta mocosa llega a fallarme alguna vez, tendré un testigo que me apoyará y nadie podrá decir que he sido injusto cuando deba castigarla._

Entonces, un hombre alto y fornido apareció de repente en medio de las sombras y nos acompañó. Así fue como empezaría todo.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

Bien, éste fue el primer capitulo de un mini fic sobre Sebastian y Meirin. Al principio, pensé hacerlo como un one-shot, pero me emocioné con la historia y se hizo más largo de lo que yo esperaba…. Gracias a todos por leerlo, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado…. no sean tímidos y anímense a dejar un review con sus opiniones y sugerencias… tranquilos que no me los comeré, después de todo…

_I am just one hell of a writer._


	2. Número 47, Vigilando

Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Sino, Sebastian sería mío y Claude sonreiría mas seguido.

LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, ES DE "LIBERTYBELLA" DE DEVIANART.

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, estimadas lectoras de este humilde fic. Permítanme presentarme, aunque Uds. me conocen muy bien, soy Sebastian Michaelis, y he venido en lugar de mi joven dama, debido a que se encuentra de reposo, por una repentina hemorragia. Discúlpenla, prometo que estará aquí con Uds. para el próximo capítulo. _

_My Lady quisiera agradecer a aquellas personas que están siguiendo esta historia y se han animado a dejarle un review, Shadechu Nigthray, Mariiezz, Katherine y la persona que comento con cuenta de "guest", gracias de nuevo, sus opiniones le animan a seguir escribiendo y compartir con ustedes las ocurrencias que vienen a su joven mente… _

_¡Ah! lo olvidaba…. en el capítulo anterior My Lady confundió el nombre de la protagonista, su amiga Shadechu Nigthray, le explicó que el nombre en realidad es "Maylene" en vez de "Meirin" como ella lo escribió (¡vaya descuido!), así que de ahora en adelante, se referirá a ella con el nombre correcto._

_Por favor, aquellas señoritas con problemas de hemorragias nasales, les aconsejo que tengan a mano sus pañuelos, y si es posible una unidad de su tipo de sangre, en caso de que se presente una emergencia._

_Me despido, mi joven dama necesita de mis cuidados. Por favor, disfruten la historia._

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

_I am just one hell of a writer._

_Impresionante. Su habilidad es digna de ser reconocida. Es una lástima que quiera matarme, eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Me pregunto que dirá el joven amo cuando sepa de esto, aunque sería mejor que no lo supiera, de lo contrario podría alterarse. El hecho de que una asesina haya sido enviada para matarme debe significar que los enemigos de mi amo están cada vez mas cerca, al igual que… mi cena... Probablemente esa jovencita solo sea una distracción para mí mientras sus superiores elaboran un plan. ¡Que tontos! Como si pudieran matarme con algo tan… humano. Quizás sí debí matar a ese vulgar ladrón después de todo, pero el joven amo quería dejarlo con vida para así saber quien lo había enviado. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, quizás lo sabremos._

_Me pregunto que estará pensando ella. ¿Cuándo atacará? Ya lleva un mes vigilando. Debe estar agotada, ¿hasta cuando resistirá? Espero que si ataca, sea pronto, honestamente, ya me estoy cansando de jugar al mayordomo común y corriente. Hace semanas que no he podido divertirme como quisiera, sólo por ella. Sólo por hacerla sentir confiada y que baje la guardia conmigo. He pensado en matarla, pero así no sería divertido, y además tendría que hacerme cargo de su cadáver y eso sería un trabajo innecesario. Realmente quiero verla actuar. Quiero que me ataque y que intente matarme. Quiero saber que tan capaz y hábil es, que tanta resistencia tiene y que tan lejos podría llegar si yo se lo permitiera._

_Después de investigarla, me he dado cuenta de que sería una digna oponente. Jamás ha fallado y es capaz de eliminar a sus objetivos al primer intento, sin importar que tan lejos se encuentren. Si yo fuera un simple humano, estaría perdido, no tendría oportunidad alguna contra ella. Pero ése no es mi caso. Después de todo, yo soy un demonio que es un mayordomo. Su pasado, al igual que el del joven amo, también esta marcado por la tragedia. Una familia feliz que se vio implicada en una gran deuda que desencadenó la muerte de todos ellos. Sólo ella sobrevivió a aquella interesante masacre, y al igual que yo, sirve a un amo a cambio de su mayor deseo. Solo que en su caso es ella quien formuló el deseo, el cual no se cumplió. Su familia igualmente fue asesinada, aunque ella no lo sabe. Ella sigue albergando la esperanza de que volverá a verlos algún día, y eso es para ella lo que los humanos llaman "razón de vivir", que no es más que un sueño vacío al que todos desean aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas para continuar sus miserables vidas. _

_Vaya, vaya. Esto se está poniendo interesante. Dos meses y ella sigue ahí. Esa chica es realmente resistente y ha logrado captar mi atención. Sus superiores debieron prometerle algo muy interesante para que ella permanezca firme en su misión. ¿Su libertad, tal vez? Es realmente tonta si piensa que a alguien tan capacitado como ella la dejaran ir así tan fácilmente. Vanas esperanzas, ¡Como nublan por completo el entendimiento de los hombres y les hacen seguir ciegamente falsas ilusiones! Oh, vaya. Se está moviendo. Parece que hoy es mi día, si es así, tendré que prepararme entonces. Finalmente podré terminar con esta mentira, estuvo bien mientras duró. Casi lamento que las cosas terminen así… tu alma, es un poco parecida a la de mi joven amo, un alma que se ha mantenido pura en medio de la oscuridad y muerte que te rodean… incluso estaba pensando en ofrecerte mis servicios cuando mi joven amo cumpliera su venganza, pero si ahora te dejo libre sería un riesgo._

_Llegó la hora._

_._._._._._._._._

Sebastian se fue a la cama como lo había hecho durante los dos últimos meses. Él no necesitaba dormir, después de todo era un demonio. Dormir para él, sólo era como un placer más: algo que puedes permitirte de vez en cuando y de lo cual disfrutas, pero que no es indispensable. Entró a la habitación que de inmediato se iluminó bajo la pálida luz de las velas revelando sus paredes blancas, la cama perfectamente tendida bajo la única ventana de la habitación, a la derecha de la misma había un pequeño escritorio donde Sebastian normalmente se sentaba a leer luego de sus labores, pero que había dejado de usar durante las ultimas semanas, también había una pequeña chimenea, que procedió a encender, un escaparate, un mueble y una mesita de noche que le daban un aspecto acogedor a la habitación. El joven mayordomo suspiró, agotado. Se sentó en la cama, tomó el Albert* y lo guardó cuidadosamente en una cajita plateada que estaba en la mesita de noche, se quitó los guantes y los dejó junto a la misma, luego procedió a quitarse la chaqueta, el chaleco y los colgó, luego deshizo el nudo de la corbata y lo mismo hizo con los botones de la camisa que luego procedió a colgar, dejando así el torso completamente desnudo. Todo esto con suma calma y delicadeza. Volvió a sentarse, esta vez para quitarse los zapatos y las medias, quedando descalzo. Finalmente se deshizo de los pantalones. Se ciñó una toalla blanca a la cintura y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

_._._._._._._._._

_¡Tsk! De nuevo lo he perdido de vista. Ha cerrado la puerta del cuarto de baño por completo. Aunque dudo que haga algo, todo este tiempo que llevo espiándolo no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común. Él es solo un mayordomo que vive por su amo. No podría ser más normal. Empiezo a creer que he perdido mi tiempo. Llevo dos meses siguiéndole la pista y Él no ha hecho nada fuera de lo común. Todos los días es la misma rutina. Se levanta temprano, toma un baño, se viste, se va a la cocina, come y prepara el desayuno de su amo. Luego va a despertarle, le viste, lo lleva al comedor, se encarga de la limpieza de la mansión y del almuerzo, lo mismo con la cena. Atiende a todas las llamadas y peticiones del niño sin cometer errores, se podría decir que él es perfecto. No tiene días libres pues no hay nadie mas quien se encargue de la mansión y aunque su amo se comporta de forma tan irritante, y a veces se muestra como un niño mimado, caprichoso y maleducado, Él nunca se queja, ni siquiera cuando está solo, Él hace todo lo que se le ordena sin cuestionamientos. ¿Por qué tengo que matarle? Él no representa una amenaza para nadie, y el niño "el blanco original", tampoco. Que clase de amenaza podrían ser un joven y apuesto mayordomo, y un adorable niño de doce años, ¡por favor! Él no sería capaz de matar una mosca, lo he visto en sus ratos libres llevando comida y jugando con unos gatitos en el jardín, ¡se ve tan tierno cuando lo hace!, en su rostro se dibuja una expresión de paz y sincera felicidad que no le he visto en otros momentos, tampoco es que lo conozca a la perfección aunque hago el intento, después de todo aprender a leer sus movimientos ha sido el motivo por el cual lo he estado observando los dos últimos meses. Bien, en cuanto al pequeño, él ni siquiera sabe vestirse solo. El jefe debe estar enloqueciendo. _

._._._._._._._.

Tras más de media hora, finalmente salió del pequeño cuarto de baño. Caminó lentamente dentro de la habitación y se detuvo frente al mueble donde solía guardar su ropa. Se quedó unos momentos de pie, pensativo. Aún tenía puesta la toalla que se ajustaba tan perfectamente a su cintura, dejando su torso perfectamente moldeado al descubierto. Su inmaculada y suave piel parecía resplandecer bajo la contraluz de la chimenea cuando las múltiples gotitas de agua comenzaron a deslizarse traviesamente desde su cabello, negro como la noche, luego descendiendo provocativamente por su cuello y hombros, para finalmente perderse en la blancura de un pecho que pareciera haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses. Suspiró, como cansado, se inclinó un poco, haciendo que los finos y naturales músculos de su espalda se marcaran delicadamente quedando a plena vista. Abrió lentamente la última gaveta y sacó su ropa de dormir, que inmediatamente colgó a su hombro izquierdo, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de baño nuevamente, esta vez dejando la puerta semi-abierta; quizás para dejar entrar un poco del calor que emitía la chimenea, pues la noche se había comenzado a volver fría progresivamente y una tormenta amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento.

_-Bueno, al menos así podré verlo y estar atenta a cualquier conducta sospechosa. Él todavía no ha hecho nada digno de sospecha… pero el jefe enfatizó que no le subestimara_- pensó la joven francotiradora que había observado un poco ruborizada toda la escena, escena que junto a cierta experiencia que viviría un poco mas tarde, desencadenaría en ella una conducta y mente un poco pervertidas…

Ella suspiró, cansada, tomó dos largos y delgados palillos de madera, que bien podrían convertirse en una arma asesina si se sabían usar, recogió con ellos su largo y sedoso cabello rojo para tener mejor visibilidad, después de todo se acercaba el momento donde todo terminaría. Ella pudo matarlo hace tiempo, pero sus órdenes eran vigilarlo dos meses y luego proceder, aun así, ella no quería hacerlo, había algo en su corazón que le impedía acabar con la vida del joven mayordomo. Por alguna razón ella no había sido capaz de apretar el gatillo todavía. Realmente estaba esperando casi con desespero que Él hiciera algo que ella considerara indigno, merecedor de la muerte, o algo al menos un poco sospechoso para no sentir remordimiento cuando ella se llevara su vida. Y había esperado eso hasta el último minuto, pero Él seguía comportándose de manera irritantemente normal. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Él supiera que se encontraba bajo vigilancia y por ello se hubiera comportado así, absteniéndose de hacer cualquier cosa que lo pusiera bajo su mira.

_-¡Ya acaba con Él, Maylene!-_ susurró para si misma la chica. –_Pero… ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No puedo hacerlo…._

¿Qué ocurría con la joven que no disparaba? ¿En qué pensaba su joven mente que le impedía actuar, aun cuando la única ventana de la habitación de su objetivo se encontraba abierta, dándole una vista directa a su cabeza? Tal vez era la escena que contemplaba todavía algo ruborizada a través de la puerta semi-abierta del cuarto de baño. Un repentino relámpago se apoderó del firmamento, sacándola de sus pensamientos y de la extraña sensación que le causaba el enigmático caballero que se encontraba en su campo visual. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo distraída observando como Él se vestía, la visibilidad era poca, y sólo se veía su espalda y la tina de cerámica que tapaba el resto de su cuerpo, después de todo ya era de noche y lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la chimenea y la pálida luz de las velas. Ya habían pasado más de 90 minutos después de la hora que se había pautado a si misma para acabar con Él, sin embargo ella no había hecho nada, esperando que el objetivo hiciera algo inesperado, así ella no se sentiría culpable por enviarlo al otro mundo.

¿Culpable? de todas maneras, ¿por qué habría de sentirse así? Ella nunca había sentido ni a más mínima partícula de culpabilidad o remordimiento cuando mataba a alguien. Para ella no había diferencia. Rico o pobre, hombre o mujer, joven o viejo. Ella era una asesina a sangre fría a quien no debía importarle a qué vida le ponía fin. Ella solo obedecía a las ordenes que sele daban sin preguntar ni cuestionar. Nunca osó desobedecer al hombre con quien tenía un contrato, contrato por el cual decidió cerrar su corazón y mantener la cabeza fría para que su trabajo no le afectara. Matar para ella ya se había hecho algo completamente normal, nunca había dudado al momento de disparar. Sin embargo, su nuevo objetivo le provocaba nuevas emociones que jamás había sentido, y por un momento sintió pena por Él. Finalmente, intentando alejar esos pensamientos, se posicionó, cerró un ojo, y poniendo su dedo en el gatillo, se dispuso a disparar.

__._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._

_Bueno, señoritas, al parecer eso es todo por hoy. Si sobrevivieron al posible sangrado masivo, dejen un review, así My Lady sabrá que continúan con vida… Gracias por leer y…_

_-Sebastian Michaelis, ¡Vuelve aquí de inmediato!_

_-Debo retirarme, al parecer My Lady necesita de mis…servicios… al parecer ya se siente mejor. Como decía, gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, mi joven dama se apresurará en publicar rápidamente el próximo capítulo a pesar de su estado de salud… después de todo, ella es __One hell of a writer._


	3. Primer Encuentro

Disclaimer:

LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA NO ES MÍA, ES DE "LIBERTYBELLA" DE DEVIANART.

NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO,

REITERO, NO MIA. Sino, Sebastian sería mío y SOLO MIO.

-¿Qué está escribiendo, señorita?

-¡Na…na-nada! ¡Nada Sebastian! Va-a-a-mo-o-o-s a-a-a los a-a-a-grade-ci-cimientos.

-No tiene nada de que avergonzarse…

-¡A los a-a-agrade-cimientos que los fans qui-e-eren le-e-er el nue-evo capítulo!

-Entendido.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

Je…je….. Eh, Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que siguen fielmente este fic, y a los que han dejado sus reviews…. Black. Cat1995., MariiEzz, Shadechu Nigthray, y fanisa.

Son de gran aprecio por mi parte, ya que me motivan a continuar escribiendo :3 este capitulo me costó un poco escribirlo, y me siento un poquito avergonzada por las líneas que leerán más adelante….. pero sean lindos conmigo y dejen sus opiniones….. Que conste que es la primera vez que escribo algo así…. aunque si no dejan reviews como acostumbran, lo entiendo, podría deberse a cierto fenómeno relacionado con la sangre….

Ahora si, ¡al review!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_I am just one hell of a writer._

Ya no podía esperar más. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Apunté mi rifle hacia su cabeza, que yacía de medio lado en la cama. No había sido capaz de matarle mientras Él seguía en la ducha, torturándome con su ritual de vestimenta… ¿Acaso Él sabía que lo observaban, y por eso hacía todo eso? No, imposible, yo había sido capaz de ocultarme bien, incluso mi vestimenta aunque un poco reveladora estaba diseñada para fundirme con las sombras: Un enterizo negro y unas medias largas del mismo color. Si no me había descubierto durante los dos meses que llevaba allí, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Ahora la situación había cambiado, la tormenta había empezado hacía un buen rato y el agua comenzaba a mojarme, a pesar de que me había refugiado en la copa de un árbol. _¡Es ahora o nunca!- _Exclamé en voz alta para convencerme a mi misma. _Piénsalo, Maylene, finalmente podrías ser libre, podrás ver de nuevo a tu familia…-_ Pensé mientras acomodaba mi rifle para dispararle directo a la cabeza. Así sería más rápido, y Él no sufriría, solo sería un golpe, y Él se iría al otro mundo. Puse mi dedo en el gatillo y cerré mis ojos, incapaz de ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Entonces, disparé.

Me tomó por sorpresa. Yo no me esperaba esto. Estaba segura de que lo había matado. Pero Él seguía ahí, durmiendo apaciblemente. Mejor hubiera sido si me hubiera marchado luego de disparar, pero yo tenía que asegurarme de que había acertado. Así que entré a la mansión, y me dirigí a donde debía estar su habitación. Quizás debería aprovechar y matar al niño, pero no me sentía cómoda con ese pensamiento…. Ese pequeñín debe tener la edad que tendría Christian si no_… -No, no es hora de pensar en eso….-_ Me dirigí cautelosamente a su habitación y abrí la puerta…. -_No, ¡no puede ser posible!-_ Yo lo había apostado todo con esa bala, y por la corta distancia que estaba de Él, se suponía que moriría. ¡Imposible! Esto no puede ser cierto. Yo jamás, JAMAS he fallado. Ni siquiera cuando era una novata en el cuartel. Sin embargo mi bala no le dio. No tengo más opción. La tormenta se ha apaciguado, otro tiro errado, el más minúsculo ruido y Él despertaría, y no pensaba enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien, el tiempo de vigilancia allá afuera me había debilitado un poco.

Entré a la habitación, la luz de la luna llena se colaba por la ventana iluminando pálidamente el lugar, y la luz que emitía el fuego en la chimenea le daba un aspecto un poco aterrador a la habitación. Respiré hondo. Era el momento de la verdad. Ahora sí, era todo o nada. Me desplacé sigilosamente hasta el borde la cama donde el mayordomo dormía plácidamente, ignorando que jamás despertaría. Tomé la navaja oculta en mi zapato, así si llegaba a perderla, aunque esperaba que no, tendría tres más de reserva al alcance de mi mano. Estaba nerviosa, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba con cada paso que daba. Silencio total. La tormenta había cesado. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba la habitación. Tomé la navaja dispuesta a cortarle la garganta a aquel hombre, cuando de repente, una mano detuvo la mía con fuerza, y otra se ubicaba alrededor de mi cintura y espalda, todo esto seguido de la sensación de ser levantada en el aire. Esperaba caer violentamente al suelo, pero en lugar de eso caí en algo suave y blando. Sin embargo, solo tuve un segundo para darme cuenta de que yo estaba acostaba en la cama, con "mi objetivo" encima de mí, sujetando mi muñeca y quitándome mi arma. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. -_¿Qué pasará ahora?_-, me pregunté. Yo era una persona fuerte y decidida, pero en ese momento era un manojo de nervios. Mi cara debería estar tan roja como un tomate. Definitivamente, no era yo misma. Era la primera vez que estaba así de cerca con un hombre, y la primera vez que veía a uno semidesnudo, porque sí, yo lo había visto a Él mientras se vestía, cuando yo esperaba por algo que lo hiciera merecedor de morir _(¿era por eso, o porque en realidad si me atraía un poco?)._ Y en aquel momento Él sólo llevaba puesto un camisón de dormir que apenas le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas.

Me sentía muy avergonzada, y a juzgar por la pervertida sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujó en su rostro, Él debió haberme ruborizado como nunca, incluso, sentí mis mejillas arder. Ahora podía verlo más de cerca. Las gotitas de agua resbalando traviesamente por sus perfectas facciones desde su largo y oscuro cabello aun húmedo. Sus ojos rojos como la sangre que brillaban intensamente. Sus labios, que parecían suaves eran una invitación a ser besados y aun permanecían curvados con _esa_ sonrisa. Era demasiado apuesto. ¿Alguien así podría existir en realidad? Él no solo parecía ser el mayordomo perfecto, físicamente también lo era. Todo era perfecto en Él. Lástima que tuviera que matarlo, Él sería la clase de hombre con quien me gustaría y con quien estaría feliz de casarme, no como el viejo verde de Lord como se llame con quien iban a obligarme a contraer matrimonio hace años, y cuyo abrupto advenimiento me hizo escapar de casa desencadenando los hechos que me llevaron finalmente a ahora estar bajo el cuerpo de quien había sido destinado injustamente a morir a mis manos. Su pecho, se movía suavemente al ritmo de su respiración tranquila y pausada, blanco como la porcelana al igual que el resto de su piel, el mismo era medianamente visible a través del camisón blanco que llevaba puesto, y la luz de las llamas que emitía la chimenea hacía que se viera más. El frío que sentía al estar afuera por la tormenta, repentinamente había sido cesado y sustituido por el calor que su cuerpo y su aliento fresco y envolvente me proporcionaban. Podía escuchar su respiración. No era agitada, era lenta, como una suave melodía, una melodía sin música pero hermosa que embargaba mis cincos sentidos y nublaba mi mente sin dejarme pensar con claridad. Debía resistir a su hechizo, no debía dejarme llevar por ÉL, yo debía resistir, una parte de mí quería moverse y tomar las dagas "de emergencia", pero no podía; la otra parte quería quedarse allí, inmóvil a merced de mi oponente. _¿¡Pero que estás pensando, pervertida!? ¡Mátalo de una vez, ése es tu trabajo! _

_-¿Buscabas esto, querida?_- Preguntó inocentemente mostrándome la bala y balanceándola entre sus largos dedos. _-¿¡Cómo es posible!?-_ me pregunté. Aun cuando la bala no lo había herido, Él la sostenía… ¿Pero cómo? Aunque la bala no lo hubiera herido tuvo que haber impactado con algo, y aun así, estaba intacta. -_Si te comportas adecuadamente, estoy dispuesto a perdonarte…-_ continuó- Él me tenía atrapada, estaba arrodillado con las piernas abiertas alrededor de mi cintura y con su mano derecha aún sujetaba mi muñeca. No se como, pero se deshizo de la bala. Él se acercó más a mi rostro aún con la navaja en la mano izquierda. No tenía escapatoria, de seguro me mataría. Yo esperaba ser apuñalada por Él, pero en lugar de eso, Él… la lanzó lejos. _¿Por qué lo hizo?-_ Me pregunté. Su cabello aun seguía húmedo y las gotitas de agua caían directamente en mi rostro y cuello, causándome una especie de cosquilleo. Ahora con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer mi pierna derecha, y desató suavemente la pequeña correa donde guardaba una de las dagas, y la lanzó a la chimenea, la cual llameó con más fuerza por unos segundos. Luego Él continuó recorriéndome con su mano lentamente hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi espalda, la sensación de sus manos desnudas sobre mi era adictivo y embriagante, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado, y aunque yo sentía un poco de temor, no quería que parara. _-Eres una pervertida, Maylene…-_ Entonces, intentando deshacerme de su hechizo, recordé el motivo por el que realmente estaba allí: Mi libertad. Fue entonces que reaccioné y rápidamente tomé la otra daga que tenia de reserva y apunté directamente a su abdomen, hundirla allí no sería difícil, Él estaba encima de mí después de todo. Pero aun así no debía confiarme demasiado. Alargué mi mano apuntando a su abdomen, pero el mayordomo adivinó lo que pensaba hacer y en un segundo me la quitó sin yo poder evitarlo.

-_Eso no te lo puedo permitir, querida_.-dijo ÉL mientras sonreía maliciosamente- _¿Es así como tratas a un caballero? Ahora, respóndeme una pregunta, ¿Por qué una joven bella como tú andaba por aquí...tan lejos de casa… y sola? Aunque lleves un arma como esta, podría ser peligroso… Afuera hay gente malvada… Créeme, yo lo sé mejor que nadie… ¿Necesitas defenderte de alguien? Si es así, yo podría ayudarte, solo dime quien te está molestando y yo acabaré con quien sea… solo pídemelo, yo haré lo que tu quieras._

_¿Cualquier cosa?- _pregunté sin pensarlo, y cuando lo hice, me llevé las manos a la boca_. ¡No puedo creer que haya dicho eso!- _Pensé.

-_Cualquier cosa_.- Susurró Él. Finalmente no pude resistirlo, sus caricias eran embriagantes, fue inevitable, no pude resistirlo y arqueé mi espalda, al parecer eso era lo que Él quería, porque en menos de un segundo aprovechando mi muy estúpido movimiento involuntario (aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás no fue tan involuntario), juntó su pecho junto al mío y desabrochó la correa que tenía sujeta a mi cintura, y donde estaban enganchadas mis pistolas, y la aventó, al igual que había hecho con mi navaja y mis dagas.

_–Perdóname, querida pero esos insólitos accesorios estaban en mi camino-_ Dijo con esa sonrisa y esa voz seductora – ¡_Pero que armas tan interesantes tienes aquí! ¿Sabes usarlas?, y si no… yo con gusto… podría enseñarte… como usarlas….-_ Luego acercó aun más su rostro al mío y recorrió mi cabello con su mano izquierda, para luego despojarme de los palillos de madera que había usado para recogerlo horas atrás. _–Esto, me temo, también tendré que removerlo… podrías lastimarte si los __usamos__ en la cama… no quiero que vayas a lastimarte por algo que en este momento no nos será útil. No te alarmes, te los devolveré cuando hayamos terminado, no quiero que vayas a herirte. Además, tu cabello suelto, luce hermoso… su color es tan rojo como la sangre, y con el destello del fuego luce como el color de la pasión, ¿No lo crees? - _Susurró esta vez a mi oído. Maldita sea, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, me ha dejado desarmada.

Luego de eso deslizó una de sus manos por mi cuello y la otra hacia mi cintura, ¿_ahora que rayos piensa hacer?_, me pregunté, en esa posición no podía defenderme- _ahora si seguro va…-_ no pude terminar la oración en mi mente, pues sorpresivamente Él me levantó en el aire y me pegó a la pared con fuerza. Él había sabido jugar su juego y yo me había dejado llevar por el.

-_Ahora, querida, utiliza tus últimas fuerzas para decirme quien te ha enviado y por qué antes de que pierda mi paciencia._

Sería mi fin. Él me había dejado completamente indefensa. Incluso me había quitado los palillos que usaba para recoger mi cabello y que en ese momento me habrían sido útiles. Él sabia perfectamente lo que hacía desde el principio, y yo como una estúpida había caído en su juego… _Maylene eres una tonta… dejarte engañar así por un hombre…_ Pero yo no iba a rendirme así de fácil. Por supuesto que no. Yo iba a encontrar la manera de seguirle su juego y ganarle. Apenas podía moverme. Él se había encargado de inmovilizarme contra la pared usando solos sus manos. Me tenía acorralada. Levanté mi pierna lentamente intentando asestarle un golpe con mi rodilla en sus partes nobles, pero Él me detuvo con su brazo_. –Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso-_ dijo de manera amenazadora. Entonces, aprovechando su leve distracción, hice un último intento desesperado por librarme, hiriéndolo en la mejilla y el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar un poco.

-_Toda una luchadora, no te rindes tan fácilmente, ¿no?_- dijo alejándose un poco de mí mientras se pasaba la mano por su mejilla y se lamía el labio seductoramente- _Pero esto tiene que terminarse.-_continuó, cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una seria.

._._._._._._._.

Al principio, pensé en mostrarle un poco más de… mi inocencia, así ella bajaría la guardia. Pero no lo hizo. Ella se mantuvo firme hasta el final, y cuando llegó el momento de matarme, lo único que pude hacer fue mostrarle mi lado mas encantador, creí que si lograba seducirla, desistiría y me diría todo lo que sabía, pero no fue así, así que tuve que quitarle sus armas, después de todo yo no quería heridas innecesarias, y además mi ropa se hubiera arruinado y eso hubiera sido desagradable. Quitar las manchas de sangre de la ropa no es fácil, mucho menos con un amo que exige hacer todo paso a paso como los humanos.

Esa joven tenía una gran cantidad de armas encima de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Diez, para ser exacto: un rifle que dejó afuera de la mansión y con el que había disparado inicialmente, dos pistolas y dos dagas que llevaba guardadas en una estrecha correa que se ajustaba perfectamente a su pequeña y traviesa cintura, una navaja que guardaba en otra correa, esta vez, ajustada a su pierna derecha, otra navaja que llevaba en su mano, dos palillos largos y afilados que usaba para recoger su larga y roja cabellera, y finalmente, una pistola que dejó bajo el marco exterior de la única ventana de mi habitación. Realmente estaba decidida a matarme. Creí que seduciéndola lograría que olvidara por un momento que debía hacerlo. Incluso me lucí un poco con la escena del baño y del cambio de ropa, pensé que con eso bastaría, pero ella nunca perdió su objetivo de su mente. Después cuando intentó matarme directamente, tuve que presionar las cosas un poco más. Así que, yo tenía que desarmarla, y a la vez, aprovechar para hacer una de _mis jugadas_, pero, a pesar de jugar un rato con ella, no soltaba ni una palabra… y yo, comenzaba a aburrirme: no es divertido seducir a una mujer si esta no cae, aunque… el hecho mismo de que no caiga en la trampa me hace desear frenéticamente lograr mi objetivo sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. Pero esto tenía que terminar, si seguía así, aunque finalmente lograría lo que me había propuesto, me tomaría demasiado tiempo, y la hora de comenzar con mis labores diarias se acercaba rápidamente, además, en un pequeño descuido mío al estar concentrado en "mi trabajo" me distrajo de su mano acercándose peligrosamente a mí con una de sus "navajas de emergencia", pero reaccioné a tiempo y la detuve; lo mejor sería si me apresuraba así evitaría otro pequeño incidente como ése.

Finalmente, logré quitarle todo usando mis estrategias, pero aun así, ella no dijo nada, es decir, nada que me fuera de utilidad. Era hora de cambiar de estrategia. La tomé del cuello y de la cintura y la sostuve contra la pared para inmovilizarla, tenerla en la cama aunque era divertido ya no me resultaba útil. Si ella no hablaba mediante "agradables métodos", tendría que recurrir a los desagradables. Y así fue como comenzó nuestra lucha, una lucha que no estaba dando buenos resultados. Si seguía así terminaríamos matándonos entre los dos, aunque quien en realidad moriría al final sería ella y no yo. Ella era muy hábil, excelentes reflejos que le permitieron esquivar la platería que lancé contra ella. Un humano normal hubiera muerto sin duda en una pelea con ella. La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo debió resultarle agotadora. Me ha sorprendido de nuevo. Sinceramente no pensé que ella fuera a soportar tanto. Después de todo debía encontrarse un poco débil después de dos meses de vigilarme.

En un principio ella trató de golpearme en un punto donde normalmente los hombres son débiles y caen fulminados del dolor, sin embargo, yo soy un demonio y un golpe en esa área no me afectaría en lo más mínimo, aun así, yo no podía permitirle que ella sintiera que había tomado el control de la situación, así que no la dejé. Después de eso, aprovechando mi descuido, me clavó sus uñas en el rostro, dejando la marca de sus largas uñas, obligándome a soltarla… _Oh, justo como lo haría una rebelde gatita con sus delicadas garras cuando no quiere que la molesten_. La verdad, ese repentino ataque me tomó por sorpresa. Se estaba volviendo interesante. Ella prometía ser un buen rival. Cuando la solté ella no perdió tiempo en abalanzarse sobre mí, cayendo al suelo cuando la esquivé. Sin embargo, se levantó y me asestó una patada que no reparé en detener con mi mano. Incapaz de moverse libremente, alargó su mano a mi rostro de nuevo, pero yo la detuve con mi mano libre, entonces ella sin pensarlo dos veces, usó mi agarre a su favor, y apoyándose en mi peso, dio media vuelta en el aire y levantó ágilmente su pierna libre para patearme el pecho. Tuve que soltarla y retroceder. Su pie me había golpeado en el pecho pero también en mi mandíbula, haciendo que mi boca sangrara un poco. ¡Que molesto! otro trabajo innecesario. Ahora tendría que lavar "mi ropa de dormir". Los siguientes dos minutos que pasaron fueron sobre ella intentando golpearme de nuevo, esta vez con sus puños cerrados, cada golpe que lanzaba yo lo detenía con mis manos. Ella era rápida, debía ser cuidadoso o la habitación terminaría echa un desastre. Podía ver en sus profundos y hermosos ojos color café el enojo y la frustración por no poder hacerme frente.

Nuestra pequeña lucha duró varios minutos. O mejor dicho, una lucha donde ella atacaba y yo me defendía, pero ella ya comenzaba a dar muestras de cansancio. La pelea pronto terminaría. Yo no me atrevía a lastimarla, después de todo soy un caballero, y golpear a una mujer va en contra de lo que haría un caballero. Nunca antes me había visto en la necesidad de llegar a estos extremos con ninguna mujer. Si en el pasado necesitaba recabar algún tipo de información para el joven amo, no necesitaba esforzarme para lograrlo. Las pocas veces que tuve que hacerlo resultó muy fácil. Si se trataba de un hombre, con solo una mínima muestra de mi fuerza bastaba. Nunca tuve que luchar directamente con uno para obtener lo deseado por Bocchan. Sin embargo, si se trataba de alguna mujer… la estrategia cambiaba. Solo tenía que comportarme de una manera estúpida que a ellas al parecer les resulta irresistible. Debo ser alguna clase de "hombre ideal" o algo así para ellas. Unas palabras envolventes, una mirada, una sonrisa, quizás un poco de contacto, y eso era suficiente para que terminaran dándome lo que yo quería, por ello nunca me vi en la necesidad de _llegar más lejos_ con ninguna. Es una pena por ellas, pudo haber sido una oportunidad para demostrarles _mis habilidades_.

Finalmente me cansé de jugar. Tomé sus puños encerrándolos en los míos. Ella luchaba por deshacerse de mi agarre, pero le era imposible. Yo la hacía retroceder, mi intención era acorralarla y acabar con todo de una vez. Pero ella tropezó con la correa que yo le había quitado minutos atrás y se fue de espaldas. Una caída que no podía evitarse… Pero si ella caía por completo, nuestros pesos harían pedazos la mesita de noche, que para empeorarlo todo, encima tenía una delgada pero letal capa de vidrio de cinco milímetros de grosor, y al ser ella quien caería directamente en ella, se enterraría los cientos de astillas y trozos de vidrio y moriría, y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Todo pasó muy rápido, yo apenas tuve unas pocas milésimas de segundo para posicionar el Albert en un lugar seguro y cambiar de posición con ella, protegiéndola del inminente impacto abrazándola con mi cuerpo. Solo se oyó el ruido del mueble haciéndose miles de añicos bajo mi espalda. Ella cerró los ojos instintivamente e hizo una mueca de dolor. Después de todo si resultó herida, y por mi culpa.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._.*"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Espero haya sido de su agrado y que hayan sobrevivido a la pérdida masiva de sangre que algunas personas sensibles (cofcofcomoyococfof) pudieron haber sufrido….. Créanme que me costó escribir este capítulo. Sobre todo escribiendo la parte del "pequeño encuentro" cara a cara de Sebastian y Maylene, ya que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir ese tipo de escenas, pero eso no importa, no me pondré límites a escribir, recordando unas sabias palabras que una profesora de literatura me dijo en el liceo hace tres años: _**"En la literatura todo se vale"….**_

Bueno, gracias por leer, y antes de que pregunten, sí, continuaré la historia, ya que se me han ocurrido algunas cosas, pero irán más adelante…. mujajajaja…. aunque no sé que tan seguido actualize, porque tengo un examen de morfología el jueves, y el lunes un control de lectura y un examen de ingles que está arrec* (cofcofquehagoaquientonces?cofcof) bueno, nos estamos leyendo, (si es que sobrevivo a estas tres evaluaciones) En fin, no los retraso más para que dejen sus estimulantes comentarios y yo pueda ir a estudiar… no olviden que…

_I am just one hell of a writer._


	4. Número 47 Aceptando

**Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO,**

**REITERO, NO MIA. Sino, Sebastian sería mío…**

LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, ES DE "LIBERTYBELLA" DE DEVIANART.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_¡Otro capítulo comienza! (Yujuuuuuu!) Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero tengo otros dos fics que atender, y entre eso y mi falta de internet se me ha dificultado actualizar quincenal como había prometido. Pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo y eso es lo que importa….. _

_Viendo la cantidad reviews y el "trafic graph" me di cuenta que muchos lectores no sobrevivieron a la masiva pérdida de sangre ocasionada por el capítulo anterior. Hagamos un minuto de silencio por ellos._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_*un minuto después*_

_*Aura de brillitos y alegría* _

_Y ahora, ¡agradeceré a aquellos fieles lectores que siguen la historia y que pudieron sobrevivir a los hechos sangrientos…. xDDD gracias chicas y chico (tengo un lector que es un chico, -yayyyyy!-) por dejar sus cometarios, agregarme como una de sus autores favoritos, agregar la historia como una de sus favoritas, etc… lo que hacen me motiva a continuar escribiendo lo que mi mente retorcida y yo producimos….!. xDDDD ¡gracias de nuevo!_

_Black. Cat1995_

_Darkstein647_

_fanisa_

_MariiEzz_

_mye' sadez_

_Shadechu Nightray_

_Slinky- Pink_

_vi de uzumaki_

_yatinga_

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado…. Perdón si fue corto… mi inspiración también lo fue…. (hasta que vi una imagen que me envió_ _Shadechu Nightray y por la cual casi muero (lamento haberte asustado cuando tardé en contestar…. –ella pensó que no sobreviví a la imagen… xDDD- pero como ven, ¡I'm aliveeeee! I'm alive, oh yeah! –ay no, ese es el coro del primer ending de KS- xDDDD) en qué estaba…? –Ah, si., luego de que me inspiré continué escribiendo, y he aquí los resultados…. __disfrútenlo, nos leemos abajito…._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_I am just one hell of a writer._

La frustración que sentía por no poder matarlo me volvía loca. El jefe tenía razón en eso de que no lo subestimara. Yo pensaba que él era solo una cara bonita que hacia su trabajo a la perfección. Me confié demasiado en mis propias habilidades como asesina a sueldo y lo subestimé. Maldita sea, lo subestimé aun cuando me advirtieron que no lo hiciera. El logró quitarme mis armas de la manera más estúpida posible. Y aunque yo luché e intenté vencerle, no pude. Cada golpe que le asestaba, él lo detenía casi antes de que yo atacara. Era como si él supiera hacia donde yo dirigiría mis golpes. Era muy eficaz y había logrado vencerme.

Era el primero que lograba hacerme frente, y eso me molestaba. Nunca nadie había osado intentar detenerme, pero el sí.

Yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas, si lo mataba, sería libre. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Mi razón de vivir era volver a ver a mi familia de nuevo. Si lo mataba a él, en ocho años yo podría reunirme con mi madre y los otros de nuevo. Creo que eso era lo que me daba fuerzas para poder continuar.

Sin embargo, en medio de la lucha, él pareció cansarse de pelear conmigo. Creí que podría hacerle frente de alguna manera si seguía atacando, pero me equivoqué. ÉL sorpresivamente me tomó de las muñecas con tal fuerza que creí que me destrozaría los huesos con solo apretar un poco más. Solo pude retroceder hacia la pared mientras intentaba soltarme, pero fue en vano. Él lograría acorralarme de nuevo y ahí si que de seguro me mataría si yo no hacía algo… … … … … aunque, de todas maneras, no era mucho lo que yo podría hacer en esa situación. Cada paso que yo daba para retroceder, eran dos que él daba hacia mí. Ya no quedaba lugar al que huir, entonces tropecé, y todo terminaría para mí.

La correa de cuero que me había sido arrebatada yacía en el suelo, convirtiéndose en mi causa de muerte. Me sentí caer con todo mi peso sobre la mesita de noche. Yo quedaría terriblemente herida, y él no desperdiciaría la oportunidad para acabar conmigo de una vez. Pensé que caería y moriría a manos de él, sin embargo, sentí que era tomada de la cintura y levantada en el aire. En menos de un segundo, yo me encontraba frente a la mesa de noche y no de espaldas. Pero no había tiempo de pensar en ello. Cerré los ojos instintivamente, y solo oí el crujido de la madera astillándose y de los vidrios quebrándose bajo de mí. Sentí una leve punzada de dolor en la pierna pero no le preste atención. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontraba encima de él. Ambos habíamos caído, pero en algún punto habíamos intercambiado posiciones y había sido él quien impactó con la mesa. Sin embargo no había rastro de sangre en el suelo….

—_¿Por qué…? imposible…. _

Me levanté con cuidado pero con rapidez, alejándome lo más posible de su alcance, caminé hasta donde estaba la chimenea con la esperanza de recuperar una de las navajas. Pero él se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, y como adivinando lo que yo quería hacer, me detuvo con un brazo parándose frente a mí en menos de un segundo. Yo solo pude mirarlo sorprendida_... ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Ni siquiera está herido? ¿Acaso estoy soñando?_ No hubo respuesta para mis preguntas silenciosas. Él me tomó de nuevo por la cintura y me sentó en la cama. Ahora si estaba segura de que me mataría. Miré a todos lados, buscando algo con que defenderme, cuando de repente él se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el escaparate y sacó algo de una de las gavetas, luego él se puso de pie frente a mi con una botellita de liquido trasparente y una cajita en sus manos.

Intenté retroceder con miedo, si un golpe como ése no lo había herido, no habría nada a mi alcance que lo hiciera. Estaba indefensa y condenada. De seguro ese líquido era alguna droga que el usaría para que yo no luchara, y en la cajita de seguro habría algo maligno que usaría para matarme. Tal vez una mini daga como las que yo tenía.

Sin embargo, el solo destapó la botella, e impregnó con el líquido dentro de ella una toallita blanca que había sacado de la cajita. El aroma intoxicante del líquido me hizo sentirme un poco mareada, pero a los pocos segundos se me pasó. Luego, el tomó mi pierna, pero no de manera seductora como hacia una rato, sino de la misma manera en que un hermano mayor te toma para curarte cuando estás herido. Y yo estaba herida. Un profundo corte en mi pierna lo indicaba. Me lo hice cuando caí con él al suelo. Debió haber sido causado por algún trozo de vidrio de los que salieron disparados a baja velocidad durante la caída. El solo uso el pañuelito para limpiar la herida, y luego de la misma caja sacó un objeto pequeño y largo cuya punta brillaba bajo la luz de la chimenea.

—_¿Por qué haces esto?_ No obtuve respuesta. Él solo acercó aquella cosa brillante en silencio a sus ojos y metió lo que parecía un trozo de hilo en ella… Luego, lo acercó a mí pero retiré mi pierna como reflejo al toque del frio objeto con la herida.

—_¿Te lastimé?_

_¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ _Hace unos minutos iba a matarme y ahora se preocupa por mí. Imposible. Debe ser un sueño. O debe ser una macabra estrategia para matarme apenas baje la guardia. Pero eso no sucederá. No de nuevo. No me dejaré llevar por ti otra vez. Por supuesto que no._

—_¿Sucede algo?_— Inquirió repentinamente. _—No es lo que piensas.—_ Dijo sin siquiera levantar la mirada. _—No te mataré, si es eso lo que piensas. No gastaría tan importantes suplementos médicos si te fuera a matar de todas formas. Eso sería un gasto innecesario de materiales y tiempo. _

—_¿Si no ibas a matarme, porque me atacaste desde un principio?_ _—_ Lo que él dijo como respuesta hizo que mi piel se erizara.

—_Yo no la ataqué en ningún momento, señorita. Fue usted quien empezó. Yo siempre fui gentil desde un comienzo… ¿recuerda? Si se refiere a nuestro pequeño intermedio, yo no la atacaba, me defendía. Un caballero no debería tratar rudamente a una dama. Sin embargo no podía dejar que usted me asesinara. Si lo hiciera, ¿Qué seria del joven amo?_

—_Si lo hiciera, yo finalmente sería libre._

—_¿Libre? ¿Cómo es eso?_

—_Nada. Olvídalo._

—_Puede decirme. De todas maneras piensa matarme. ¿No es así? Que le cuente un pequeño secretito a alguien que será asesinado de todas formas no la afectará en nada._

—_Las personas…. las personas para las que trabajo me prometieron…— _no pude continuar… algo me decía que no lo hiciera...

—_¿Le prometieron qué? _

—_Yo… solo…. como…_

—_¿Acaso le prometieron algo más allá de esa libertad que mencionó?_

—_¿c-cómo…— _¿cómo pudo haberlo sabido?

—_No es difícil adivinarlo. Alguien como usted no trabajaría por cuenta propia. Debe tener un jefe, alguien que la dirija desde las sombras. Alguien que le haya prometido algo para que usted siguiera trabajando bajo sus órdenes._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_Por supuesto que yo sabía que ella no trabajaba por su cuenta. Ella debía estar bajo las órdenes de alguien más. El ataque hacia mí debía estar orquestado por una mente maestra, probablemente vinculada a la muerte de los padres del joven amo. Por ello, debía hacer lo posible por ganarme la confianza de esa joven y obtener la mayor información posible sin que ella se diera cuenta de que la estaba interrogando. Debía ser cuidadoso y escoger mis palabras con precisión. Debía aplicar otra clase de métodos que nunca antes había usado. Debí ser amable y gentil con ella. No había podido lograr lo que quería ni seduciéndola, ni amenazándola. Era hora de ser cordial y gentil, de usar palabras amables y no agresivas, de usar la cordialidad en lugar de la sensualidad. De ganarme su confianza en lugar de agredirla. _

_._._._._._._._._._._._

—_Tú…— _Ese hombre… sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba… él pareciera saber todo sobre mí, incluso cuando esa era la primera vez que cruzábamos nuestros caminos.

—_Y esa persona, supongo, le prometió algo muy importante para que usted llegara tan lejos._

—_¿Qué dices? No sé de qué habla… _

—_En estos momentos, la inocencia no es una característica que la describa. Usted sabe perfectamente a que me refiero. No fue capaz de llegar tan lejos conmigo solo por deseo… (aunque eso, sería algo normal)..., usted no parece ser ese tipo de persona. Usted quería matarme a toda costa, sin importar hasta donde tuviera que llegar… sin importar—_hizo una pausa y luego continuó—_ qué tuviera que hacer… ni qué decir. Aun cuando quedó indefensa siguió luchando. Aun cuando no había nada su favor usted buscó la manera de encontrar algo en que apoyarse para seguir luchando. ¿No es así? su meta era vencerme sin importar qué. Eso y el hecho de que usted no parece el tipo de persona que mata por matar me hace deducir que su trabajo es en pago de algo. Yo era su objetivo, no, el joven amo lo era. Pero necesitaba matarme para llegar a él._

—_¿Cómo…_

—_... lo sé? Fácil, el joven amo tiene muchos enemigos. Sin embargo, ellos no podrán llegar a él.—_Dijo retirando la aguja y el hilo para luego lanzarlos al fuego.

—_¿Por qué… un niño tan pequeño tendría tantos enemigos?_

—_Por ahora soy yo quien pregunta, señorita. Dígame, ¿quién le ordenó matar a mi amo?_

—_Yo… yo… no hay manera de que se lo diga. Yo nunca traicionaría a mis superiores…_

—_Es decir que hay mas de uno…. interesante…—_Continuó diciendo mientras me ponía una venda en la pierna.

—_Bastardo… jamás te lo diré. — _Dije levantándome. _— Yo moriría primero antes de traicionar a mi jefe._

—_Entonces hay un jefe principal. Gracias por la información. Aunque es poca, me es muy útil…_

—_Desgraciado… _

—_Ese lenguaje no es apropiado para una dama…_

—_¿ahora soy una dama? creí que sólo era una asesina a sueldo para ti._

El ni siquiera pareció escuchar lo que dije antes.

—_vaya que sentido de la lealtad tiene usted. Aun cuando usted no es más que un peón para ellos, sigue siendo tan fiel… aun cuando eres remplazable para ellos, sigues sirviéndoles incondicionalmente. Me pregunto si…_

—_¿Un peón? —¿Pero por qué dice eso? ¡Cómo se atreve….! _

—_Oh así es… señorita, ¿Cuándo entenderá que si esta aquí es solo como una distracción para mí? Una agradable distracción, si me permite… de encontrarnos en otra situación, probablemente me hubiera dejado llevar por mis instintos…_

—_¿¡Qué!?_

Suspiró antes de responder, y se levantó del suelo.

—_Mientras ellos elaboran un plan para matarme, usted está aquí como cebo. Si sobrevive solo será la carnada. Pero, me temo que no será posible lograr su cometido. Si usted no logra matarme, ellos la matarán a usted. No es una misión que admita errores. Si falla y sobrevive la matarán de todas formas, sino, yo lo haría. Eso es lo que piensan ellos después de haber perdido a tantos miembros._

—_Todo es cierto… yo no puedo fallar. Debo matarte sin importar qué. Pero, antes de que lo haga, respóndeme: Tú… Tú los mataste a todos ¿cierto?_

—_No lo niego. Ellos querían dañar al joven amo, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Por ello, debería matarla a usted también, pero hoy, puedo tener piedad de una asesina._

—_Yo…. yo… igualmente… no sería capaz de herir a un niño inocente….Pero a ti…—_Me levanté decidida—_ no tendré misericordia. Solo eres un obstáculo en mi camino, una piedra en mi zapato, si te dejo vivir no lograré lo que quiero._

Entonces, él me tomó sorpresivamente del cuello y con su otra mano me quitó el trozo de vidrio que yo había tomado a escondidas.

—_Me temo, señorita, que eso no se lo puedo permitir. —_Dijo mientras agitaba el trocito de vidrio frente a mí._ — No moriré, y mucho menos a manos de una mujer… No quiero ser rudo, así que deberé pedirle amablemente que desista. _

Y diciendo esto, me soltó. Caí al suelo presa del agotamiento. Tosí como nunca, jadeando e intentando recuperar el aliento…

—_Yo… tú no lo entiendes… si no te mato, no podré ver a mi familia de nuevo… pero si lo hago, estaré a un paso más cerca de mi libertad, y podré verlos de nuevo… Por eso, perdóname, pero debo hacerlo… —_Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de mis ojos sin yo poder evitarlo.

Entonces, sorpresivamente, me extendió su mano. Yo la tomé, dudando… repentinamente, él había cambiado de parecer.

—_Si no quiere matarme… no lo haga… olvídese de todo, y también lo haré… podríamos comenzar de cero…— _Su cercanía no me causaba mucha confianza. Él se paró detrás de mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Tomó mi mano y continuó hablando.

—_Si no matará a mi amo, de todas maneras estará desobedeciendo las órdenes dadas… y por ello la matarán… Entonces, ya que está decidida a perdonar su vida, entonces supongo que yo perdonaré la suya...Pero de eso, podremos hablar luego…_

—_No importa. Puedes matarme si te place….—_Ya no me importaba nada. Al menos si él acababa con mi vida, no estaría desobedeciendo a mis superiores y dejarían en paz a mi familia, ya que no podrían seguir usándola para extorsionarme como habían hecho hasta ahora. Y así, de cierta manera, yo sería libre… para siempre… Eso me llevó a resignarme a morir a sus manos. _—Si no lo haces tú, lo harán ellos. Tienes razón… Solo… acaba con mi vida… yo no tengo ningún lugar al que ir. No puedo regresar a mi hogar, o pondría en peligro la vida de mi familia. Y si regreso al cuartel sin una prueba contundente de que te he matado, ellos se desquitarán…. ni siquiera puedo decirlo…_

—_Se desquitarán con su familia, ¿no es así? Vaya, al parecer no tiene muchas opciones._

Su voz resonó en mis oídos haciéndome estremecerme. Solo pude contestar, porque mi cuerpo no me respondía… era como si me encontrara bajo un hechizo.

—_No. jamás las tuve. No tuve oportunidad ninguna. Desde que te asignaron como mi objetivo fui marcada para morir._

—_Asi es. Si continuara con la intención de lastimar al joven amo yo acabaría con su vida. Pero ya que parece desistir… podemos comenzar de nuevo... Olvidemos todo... el dolor, el sufrimiento, y disfrutemos juntos del momento… disfrutemos de un nuevo comienzo, juntos... —_Dijo encerrándome mas en su abrazo.

—_Pero… ¿qué hay de mi familia…?_

—_Cierto… pero, si se queda aquí, no tendrá nada que temer… si las personas para las que trabaja no saben que los ha traicionado, no hay peligro para su familia…_

—_yo… no puedo hacerlo…_

—_usted estuvo dispuesta a hacer todo esto por su familia, ¿me equivoco? creo que quedarse aquí y llevar una vida normal a mi lado, sirviéndole al joven amo sería una manera de mantenerlos a salvo sin tener que matar a nadie… al menos por ahora. _

—_Debo pensarlo…. yo… yo solo quiero protegerlos._

—_Si tanto anhela protegerlos, ¿Por qué no está con ellos? si estuviera a su lado podría hacerlo._

—_Yo… no puedo regresar… soy una asesina a sueldo que mata sin misericordia… aun… aun… cuando yo… no puedo hacerlo…. odio hacerlo… no soporto mas… ya no quiero esta vida… yo solo quiero regresar con mi familia y compartir con ellos un día mas. Yo solo quiero dejar de hacer lo que hago y poder regresar a mi hogar… no quiero seguir asesinando... he tenido que llevarme tanta gente inocente solo por capricho de __él__ y nada más…. luego, él quiso que yo te matara… pero ya no puedo hacerlo…._

—_Dígame, ¿Por qué mata entonces? si tanto odia hacerlo, abandone esa vida….—_ahora estaba frente a mí, pero sin soltarme.

—_No puedo. Si lo hago, ¿qué será de mi familia? Mi trabajo es su libertad. Mi rifle es la garantía de que ellos estarán bien. Mis dagas son el sinónimo de que su deuda ha sido pagada y ellos podrán vivir en paz._

—_¿Una deuda?_

—_Así es… ni siquiera se por qué te lo cuento…—_Suspiré, y bajé mi cabeza._ —Mi familia cayó en una terrible deuda. Pero ellos…. ofrecieron pagarla a cambio de mi libertad. Por veinte años debería trabajar para ellos…. y luego, podría volver._

—_¿Veinte años? es mucho tiempo incluso para alguien joven como usted… ¿cuánto tiempo le falta?_

—_Trece años._

—_eso significa que ha estado trabajando para ello por siete años, ¿no es así? Pero usted luce muy joven como para llevar tanto tiempo haciendo esto. — _Dijo esta última oración levantándome el mentón, quedando cara a cara.

—_No. me redujeron tres años cuando… no quiero recordarlo. Es muy duro para mí. Yo solo….—_No podía mirarlo a los ojos… así que dirigí mi vista a otro lado…

—_Oh. Ya veo…. entonces lleva cuatro años en esto. Incluso así comenzó muy joven. Su habilidad debe ser impresionante. —_Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama haciéndose a un lado para que yo lo hiciera también.

—_Desgraciadamente así es…._

Permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos. Unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que él lo rompió volviendo a hablar y diciendo las palabras que jamás olvidaré.

—_Esa habilidad con tu vista…—_Susurró tomando mi rostro con ambas manos. _—esos hermosos ojos tuyos me hacen querer darte un trabajo._

—_¿Trabajo?_

—_Es muy diferente a lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. Pero si acepta, le aseguro que podrá llevar una vida mejor. Sin tener que asesinar de nuevo, a menos que la vida del joven amo esté en peligro. Aunque de eso, generalmente me encargo yo. ¿Aceptará?_

La suave entonación que usó… no pude resistirme…

—_Yo… yo… ¿Podré ver a mi familia de nuevo?_

—_Aun es pronto para eso… pero, si acepta, le aseguro que cuando todo se calme un poco, usted podrá verlos de nuevo._

—_Yo… quisiera verlos aunque sea una vez más._

—_Me niego. Si lo hace, los pondría en peligro…_

—_cierto… ellos me buscarán hasta debajo de las rocas… si vuelvo a casa… sería muy peligroso para ellos... ya no tengo a donde ir… ni siquiera al lugar de donde vine puedo volver… _

—_Está en lo cierto. Pero le prometo que si acepta, no tendrá que temer por ellos. Fingiremos que murió, y así esos superiores de los que me habló no volverán a molestarla. Comenzaremos de nuevo. Permíteme —_dijo acercándose cada vez más a mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas —_darte una nueva vida. Serás libre, no tendrás que volver a matar para vivir… Tendrás una vida pacífica a mi lado, trabajando juntos por el bien de mi amo._

—_¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿y si me encuentran?_

—_Estarás muerta para ellos. No la buscarán y se olvidarán de su existencia, ¿no es perfecto para la situación en la que se encuentra?—_Dijo levantándome. —_y si lo hicieran… yo te protegeré._

—_Entonces… yo…—_Apreté en un puño su mano con la mía, cerrando mi nuevo contrato.—_ Acepto ese trabajo._

—_Buena elección, señorita._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. *"'*"'*"'*_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. _._._._._.

._._._._._._._.

_Esto ha sido todo… ¿les gustó la historia? por favor dejen sus comentarios y/o sugerencias en su review. El futuro de este fic depende de ustedes…. La verdad, en un principio quería hacerlo como un one-shot, pero me emocioné tanto con la historia que me alargué y terminé escribiendo algo así como un mini-fic… tengo un par de ideas más sobre Sebastian y Maylene, pero no sé si seguirlas desarrollando en esta historia o en una nueva, pues ya que enlacé mis ideas con las expuestas en esta historia no sé que hacer… no me puedo decidir… Por favor, ustedes díganme como quieren que desarrolle esas ideas, si en esta historia o en una nueva, aunque si es en una nueva, sería como una continuación de ésta, ya que en un principio mi idea era escribir sobre cómo Sebastian y Maylene se conocieron, pero me sobre-emocioné y terminé escribiendo más de la cuenta… (me pasa seguido xDDD) espero sus opiniones en sus reviews, o si lo prefieren en un mensaje privado…. Estaré atenta, esperando sus opiniones. Esperaré hasta el 15 de Enero del 2013…. así les damos tiempo a aquellos lectores nuevos que se puedan integrar, y a mí y mi falta de internet… jeje… xDDD _

_Continuaré desarrollando las ideas, y dependiendo de lo que ustedes digan, lo subiré como un nuevo arco, o en una nueva historia como la continuación de "Historia de una Asesina". _

_Gracias de nuevo, chicas y chicos por su apoyo, sus sugerencias y comentarios, en especial a Slinky-Pink por su ayuda y a Darkstein647 por ser el primer chico que me sigue..._

_Gracias a todos, aun sin conocerlos, les he tomado cariño a todos por su fidelidad y apoyo… _

_I am just one hell of a writer._


	5. Un pasado de engaños y mentiras

Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.

LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, ES DE "LIBERTYBELLA" DE DEVIANART.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_*Aparece usando como escudo un libro de gramática española más grande que una Biblia de iglesia* (?)_

_¡Hooola~! ¿Cómo han estado durante mi ausencia? ewe ¿Han leído muchos fics? ewe... a mí no me engañan, sé que estuvieron leyendo mis historias... ¿y cómo lo sé? bueno, ¡el trafic graph me lo dijo~! xD gracias a todos los que leyeron, aunque no hayan comentado... espero que dejen sus opiniones en un lindo review, me gustaría saber qué piensan de la historia, y si les gustó o no... Aunque el hecho de que la favoriteen y la sigan, ya dice mucho... cofcofperoigualnoseolvidende comentarcofcof _

_Primero que nada, mis disculpas por la tardanza. Aunque decidí continuar con la historia aquí mismo en lugar de empezar una nueva, créanme que se me ha hecho difícil, debido a que el -llamado por la sabia Maria Landa E.- "monstruo de la página en blanco" me atacó u.u así que, aunque sabía sobré qué escribir, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, y sentía que la inspiración me había abandonado, y por mi parte, no me gusta escribir si me siento así, ya que siento que el capítulo no quedaría bien._

_Por otro lado, es muy importante que sepan que en un principio esto era en sí un one-shot sobre como (en mi mente retorcida) se conocieron Sebastian y Maylene en el manga. Sin embargo, a medida que iba escribiendo se me ocurrieron un par de cosas más, como el pasado de Maylene, que por lo que he visto les ha parecido interesante a ustedes, y sería injusto no continuarlo… Además, que he visto muy, pero muy poco dedicado a esta pareja acá en fanfiction, la mayoría de esa minoría en inglés; y si no me equivoco este es el primer y único fic como tal (exceptuando drabbles y one-shots) dedicado al SebastianxMaylene en español, así que finalmente me decidí a continuarlo._

_Después de mucho pensar, y de recibir la gran ayuda tutorial de dos de las escritoras que más admiro en todo fanfiction, pude acomodar mis ideas junto a sus sugerencias, logrando el tan esperado capítulo cinco de esta historia. Un millón de gracias Shadechu Nightray y Slinky Pink; sin ustedes esta historia hubiera encontrado su final en el anterior capítulo. _

_Gracias por su paciencia estimados lectoras (y puedo ufanarme de decir "lectores" -yupi!-), espero que este capítulo compense los casi tres meses de espera. _

_En fin, sin más preámbulos ni excusas -que si bien son ciertas-, les dejo el nuevo capi... __Disfruténlo, nos leemos abajito._

_I am one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 5. Un pasado de engaños y decisiones.

¿Qué significa difícil? Muchos lo definirían como algo que no puede lograrse sin mucho trabajo. Mi vida desde que recuerdo, ha sido la perfecta definición de "difícil". Siempre he tenido que lidiar con situaciones de esa índole, que me han puesto en posiciones "difíciles", que me han obligado a hacer cosas que mi voluntad no ha querido, y siempre en beneficio de otros, porque por más que lo quisiera evitar, era yo quien la pasaba mal como consecuencia. Pero aun así, era feliz.

Cuando nací, mis padres esperaban un varón, un varón que se encargara de los negocios familiares, pues no estaba bien visto que una mujer se hiciera cargo de esas cosas. Maldita sociedad sexista. Mi hermano mayor, quien en realidad era mi primo, se había enlistado en el ejército poco después de mi nacimiento, y había muerto cuando yo tenía nueve años. Fue así, cuando yo aun era un bebé, que mis padres decidieron que ante la sociedad yo sería un hombre, e hicieron correr el rumor de que habían tenido gemelos, una hembra y un varón. Yo debía tomar el papel del varón, y ellos dirían que la "gemela hembra" había sido enviada a América con un familiar. Fue así como crecí y me crie como un varón, y todo seguiría de acuerdo al plan, hasta que mi familia se vio envuelta en aquella terrible deuda, y decidieron adelantar la boda de "la gemela hembra" con ese pedófilo pervertido que triplicaba mi edad, mientras esparcirían el rumor de que "el gemelo varón" se iría a China a estudiar.

Que enorme y cruel mentira, gracias a ella viví toda mi niñez actuando como niño mientras anhelaba a con todas mis fuerzas dejar crecer mi hermoso cabello rojo para poder adornarlo con esas hermosas horquillas incrustadas con joyas que papá le regalaba a mamá; usar largos y hermosos vestidos con los diseños mas modernos y de la mas alta calidad; y… poder decirle al niño que me gustaba lo que sentía por él. Su nombre era R. Abraham McDowson, pero era imposible declararle lo que sentía, después de todo yo era su mejor amigoy el solo me veía como eso, como a un niño y no como la niña que desesperadamente deseaba mostrar su verdadero ser. Por supuesto, que solo era cosas de niños…. un sentimiento tonto, inútil y efímero que duraría menos que una bala en mi rifle. Pero en ese entonces yo no sabía lo que era el verdadero amor. El estar tan enamorado de alguien que literalmente harías lo que fuera por esa persona. Ese que te idiotiza a tal punto que convertiría a la perfecta asesina en una chica torpe que siempre rompe todo…. yo no lo sabía, no lo había experimentado… hasta que lo conocí a Él.

Sin embargo, el tiempo comenzaba a correr, y ocultar mi verdadera identidad comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más difícil. Durante un tiempo tuve que usar una especie de vendaje junto a un apretado corsé para ocultar mi busto que comenzaba a crecer, aunque fue por un corto periodo, ya que mi familia tras caer en la desgracia, decidieron que había llegado el momento de hacer el papel de la gemela para intentar salvarnos a todos. Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser de esa manera? ciertamente, yo haría lo que fuera por mi familia, haría lo necesario para demostrarles que yo podría serles útil sin necesidad de ocultar mi verdadero sexo; de no ser así jamás hubiera aceptado convertirme en una asesina. Pero llegar tan lejos… era impensable para mí.

Cuando tenía doce años, tuve que tomar una decisión difícil, quizás la más difícil que he tomado hasta ahora. No había en ella ningún final que yo deseara, o que al menos tolerara. Hiciera lo que hiciera yo perdería todo, mi libertad, mi familia, mis amigos, mi felicidad. En aquellos momentos sólo era una niña asustada y temerosa que no sabía que hacer frente a la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Nunca antes había que lidiar con algo como eso.

En una mano, el pago de la enorme deuda que hundía mi hogar sería posible a cambio de un matrimonio forzado. El hombre con el que debía casarme, ciertamente era rico, pero…. yo estaba aterrada, él era un sádico psicópata del cual se decía que se había casado al menos cinco veces y que todas sus esposas habían muerto en extrañas circunstancias. También se decía que a menudo se escuchaban gritos en su mansión…. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando me dijeron que la boda se había adelantado…. el pánico surcó mi mente sin dejarme pensar con claridad, y lo único que pude hacer fue huir aterrada para intentar aclarar mis alocados pensamientos antes de que hiciera alguna locura… de todas maneras si terminé cometiendo una locura que le dio a mi vida un giro de 360 grados. Quizás hubiera sido mejor que si me hubiera casado con él, aunque él terminara matándome como a las demás mujeres que tuvieron la desgracia de casarse con él.

En la otra mano, también estaba asegurado su pago, a cambio de mi libertad y lealtad. Esta opción parecía la menos drástica, tendría un pago, y en veinte años sería libre. Esa era la diferencia con la primera opción, porque en algún momento yo podría regresar, y dejar atrás al pasado.

Fue difícil, ambas opciones ofrecían lo que necesitaba, pero me arrancaban todo sin piedad al mismo tiempo. No sabía qué hacer, por un lado tendría una "buena vida" económicamente hablando, a cambio de deberle obediencia y respeto absoluto a alguien que aborrecía desde lo más profundo del alma. Por el otro, la obediencia y respeto absoluto se libraría en un campo de trabajo donde errar no estaba permitido, y donde asesinar era mi única salida. La diferencia: si no moría, tendría la posibilidad de huir de todo aquello algún día. Quizás fue ello lo que me llevó a aceptar un trato que me quitó todo por completo.

Finalmente, tras mucho pensar, analizar, pensar y pensar hasta el cansancio, y tras ver que el tiempo corría en mi contra, por lo que el gasto de tiempo que implicaría una boda sería mortal; me decidí por lo segundo, por ser una asesina a sueldo, que terminó desatando un mito y una leyenda imborrables.

Por muchos años, muchos para alguien que apenas empezaba a vivir, me mantuve fiel a una organización criminal. Donde me encontraba sólo era una parte, aquella organización era toda una red a nivel internacional, siendo la sede principal donde yo me encontraba. Yo era la más joven de todos, a pesar de que habían allí tres chicas de mi edad. Eso en parte me acarreó muchas dificultades, pues nadie quería hacerse cargo de "una mocosa novata" como solían llamarme algunos. Otros, no querían ensuciarse las manos con "sangre inocente" si algo llegaba a pasarme durante las misiones. Sin embargo, no fallé en ninguna, y mi corta edad y apariencia infantil me permitieron infiltrarme muchas veces en lugares donde los demás no podrían, haciendo más fácil las cosas.

La obediencia absoluta era ley. Muchas veces pensé en fugarme, en huir, pero eso no sería posible. Sabía de antemano que si yo llegaba a cometer semejante osadía, mis superiores se desquitarían con mi familia sin chistar. Yo los había visto actuar, los había visto asesinar sin piedad, mientras me enseñaban a mí a hacerlo. Muchas personas inocentes murieron, sólo para que yo aprendiera a hacerlo. Ellos, a diferencia de mí, eran asesinos crueles, despiadados, sin una gota de bondad en sus macabros corazones; por lo que no dudarían en llevarse una vida más, de todas maneras, ya lo habían hecho decenas -quizás centenares- de veces.

Para mí no fue fácil. Los primeros meses fueron de arduo entrenamiento, no sólo en cuanto a manejo de armas y defensa personal, sino en cuanto a comportamiento. Había sido entrenada para varias cosas, desde asesinar, bailar como una joven aristocrática, hasta sonreír seductivamente como una prostituta. Casi un año después de haber llegado a tal lugar fue que comenzó mi verdadero trabajo, que no se detuvo hasta que me fue asignada mi última misión. Por un año entero estuve aprendiendo muchas cosas, de manera que pudiera desenvolverme en todas las áreas posibles que mis futuras misiones requirieran.

Mis primeros trabajos me dejaron una amarga sensación. Debí matar gente que no conocía, y que por lo tanto, no sabía si merecían morir o no. Por semanas no pude dormir bien, las pesadillas y el enorme sentimiento de culpa me embargaron. Quería negarme a seguir con aquello, pero replicar no era algo que pudiera permitirme, sólo podía obedecer y ya. Si me negaba, si me rebelaba, sería castigada, cosa que aprendí por las malas. Recuerdo que una vez objeté el hecho de matar a un hombre que no era culpable de nada, debía matarlo sólo porque le estorbaba en el tráfico de tabaco a mis superiores, y me negué. Aquello desató la ira del iracundo hombre que me contrató, y como consecuencia, terminé recibiendo algunos azotes. No pude levantarme de la cama casi por una semana entera, y de no ser por los cuidados de Melanie y Marian -Andrea estaba en una misión- de seguro habría muerto. Después de ello, me quedó más que claro que debía permanecer con la boca cerrada, pues la siguiente vez no sería yo la que recibiría un castigo.

Esa fue la primera y única vez que objeté el cumplir un trabajo. Me sentía mal y la conciencia me reprimía el hecho de que ya había matado a un hombre inocente antes. Fue en mi primer trabajo, preferiría no caer en detalles, solo diré que tenía que matar a un empresario que estaba en el camino del Sr. X. No mucho después me enteré de que mi víctima era inocente, y que solo había sido una prueba para probar mi lealtad. Malditos bastardos.

Intenté alejar todo sentimiento humano de mi corazón, a excepción del amor incondicional que sentía por mis padres y hermanos; así sería menos duro para mí hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso llegué a sentirme como una especia de juez con el poder de hacer justicia como se debía. Mi trabajo me permitió acabar con muchos criminales que solo eran un mal para la sociedad y de los cuales el sistema judicial no se había encargado apropiadamente. Sin embargo, hubo varias victimas inocentes que tuve que llevarme. Pensé en "fallar", pero eso era impensable, el castigo que conllevaría un error de mi parte sería tan cruel que ni siquiera puedo pensar en él.

Los años pasaron y yo continuaba con mi trabajo. Incluso, a la edad de quince años, tres años después de haber llegado al cuartel, me redujeron tres años de trabajo por haber completado una difícil misión exitosamente. Los dos años siguientes fueron los de mayor actividad, tanto para mí, como para el resto de los miembros del cuartel. Las únicas que no habían sido enviadas fueron ellas tres, las únicas personas a las que puedo llamar mis amigas. El Sr. X no quería enviarlas por ser demasiado peligroso, y por primera vez, yo estaba de acuerdo con él, yo tampoco quería que resultaran heridas. Así que durante ese tiempo ellas se encargaron solo de vigilar y proteger las instalaciones del cuartel y de entrenar a los nuevos reclutados. El año que siguió fue donde el trabajo aumentó al doble. Más de la mitad de los miembros habían sido asesinados cruelmente por un objetivo que no mostraba su rostro y solo esperaba hasta ser atacado para actuar. Finalmente, un año después, a la edad de dieciocho años, me enviaron a mí. Incluso yo me sorprendí de la noticia.

—_¿Por qué yo? —_Me pregunté. Llevaba casi un año sin hacer nada prácticamente, ya que según mi psicópata superior yo debería estar más preparada que nunca porque mi siguiente misión no sería nada fácil. Aun así, fue un trabajo que yo no vacilé en aceptar, después de todo me prometían reducir cinco años más mi trabajo si tenía éxito. —_Cinco años menos para conseguir mi libertad—._ Pensé.

Así que acepté, sin preguntar ni cuestionar, como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Después de todo, yo era una hábil asesina que acertaba siempre y obedecía a las órdenes que se le daban sin discutir. Hasta que conocí a mi último objetivo: El enigmático Sebastian Michaelis.

&.&.&

Seis años enteros trabajando para una organización criminal de alta índole. Seis años de ataduras, de sometimientos. Seis años bañados en sangre, tanta, que no es posible determinar a cuantas víctimas necesitó para teñirse de carmesí. Seis años, al final de los cuales, encontré una salida.

Podría decir que hasta ahora, las decisiones que había tomado, no habían sido las más fáciles. Aun en mi trabajo tuve que tomarlas. ¿Salvar la vida de un "compañero" o acabar con el objetivo en el tiempo establecido? ¿Matar a sabiendas de la inocencia de la víctima? ¿Estar dispuesto a TODO por una misión? Ni siquiera esas decisiones, y aun más todavía, me habían preparado para tomar la decisión final.

Por seis años fui leal. Por seis años rendí obediencia absoluta. Por seis años maté a mis objetivos sin dejar vivir ni a uno solo. Por seis años me olvidé de tomarle afecto a alguien que no fuera mi familia y las únicas tres amigas que tuve aun en medio de una tormentosa vida de venganza y sangre. Pero ahora, todo eso estaba por cambiar por completo.

Durante un año entero me estuve entrenando para enfrentar al que parecía ser el rival más fuerte al que la organización había tenido que enfrentarse. Muchos de nuestros hombres habían sido enviados en su captura, pero había sido imposible. No hubo sobrevivientes, sólo uno, pero este terminó quitándose la vida alegando que había visto al demonio y ya no podía continuar con su vida en paz. Fue un año entero de rumores, temores y muerte. Un año, donde ni la afamada "asesina de la capa roja" podría con él. Un año, que no me preparó ni me sirvió de nada para lo que habría de enfrentarme.

Tomé aquella misión como una más. Sólo iría, vigilaría al objetivo, y lo mataría como a los demás. Pero estaba equivocada, esa misión no era nada parecido a nada que hubiera hecho antes. Esta vez era diferente, en muchos aspectos. El objetivo a eliminar era todo lo opuesto a los que antes hubiera enfrentado. Primero, su nombre era desconocido, segundo era un experto asesino capaz de todo, y tercero, la probabilidad de éxito era casi nula.

Recibí un montón de instrucciones antes de irme. Debía vigilarle por un periodo no menor a dos meses, debía llevar todo el armamento posible, debía prepararme para hacer lo que fuera -por más radical que fuera- si me topaba con él por accidente, y lo más importante y lo que menos hice, no subestimarlo.

Cumplí con el periodo de vigilancia como se me indicó. Sin embargo, no vi nada en él fuera de lo común. Era tan irritantemente normal que terminé subestimándolo, desencadenando así los hechos que me llevaron hasta donde me encontraba ahora.

Aquel hombre, me desconcertó por completo. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacer lo que hizo. Fue el primero que en mucho tiempo me causaba sentimientos de culpabilidad. Fue el primero que pudo hacerme frente y detenerme, sin siquiera tener que atacarme.

Desde que entré a aquella habitación tracé el resultado de mi misión. Siempre había sido segura de mí misma, jamás fallaba en mis misiones, por lo tanto, no tenía razón alguna para comprobar si había tenido éxito. Pero aquella vez, hubo una fuerte necesidad en mí de comprobar si había errado. Y así fue.

Cuando descubrí que había fallado, sentí muchas cosas. Ira, rabia, sorpresa, miedo. Decidida a terminar lo que había empezado, me acerqué para matar con mis propias manos a aquel misterioso caballero. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien directamente, sin disparar desde la distancia. Era la primera vez que cometía un asesinato, teniendo a mi víctima justo frente a mí, sin distancia que nos separara. Sentí un nudo en el estomago ante aquello, pero continué. Jamás pensé que pasaría lo que pasó.

En un principio, me sentí intimidada, aterrada. Nunca había estado así de cerca con un hombre, pero no era tonta, sabía hacia donde iban las cosas si yo no me resistía. Pero era difícil, por más que luchaba en mi interior por oponerme, no podía. Había algo tan hechizante en él que simplemente me dejaba sin palabras, indefensa, a su completa merced. Era como si a cada segundo que pasaba con él, quisiera más y más quedarme junto a él. Era como si mi voluntad, mi razón, mi lealtad quisieran doblegarse por completo a él. Pero no podía hacerlo, ceder ante aquello era una violación a mis propios principios, a mi ética, a mi lealtad a mis superiores. Aunque pude tener un momento de lucidez, y luchar, fue en vano. Con una rapidez y un encanto indescriptible, pudo defenderse, y dejarme completamente anonadada ante sus perfectas acciones, y poco a poco, sin yo poder resistirme más, terminé cediendo a su hechizo.

Pero como todo hechizo tiene un final, -afortunadamente para mí- aquel también lo obtuvo, con la ligera diferencia, de que el mismo que lo creó lo rompió, desencadenando una lucha por ambas partes, donde mis sentidos y mi voluntad me fueron devueltos para luchar por aquello por lo que me he sacrificado por tanto tiempo.

Pero para mí, aquello no terminó bien. Quedé herida, y no sólo fue mi pierna la que recibió un corte, sino también yo misma. Mi orgullo, mis deseos, mi razón de vivir quedaron heridos. Quería levantarme y seguir luchando, pero ya estaba cansada de pelear, y no sólo físicamente, sino cansada de pelear con el mundo, con la vida misma. Finalmente, terminé resignándome a morir a manos del que había designado a morir a mis manos en un principio. Irónico, el cazador terminó cazado.

Sin embargo, lo que él dijera no me lo esperaba. Me ofreció un nuevo panorama, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida. Dudé, pero tras pensarlo, tras escucharlo y dejarme llevar de nuevo por su hechizante esencia, terminé aceptando. Los resultados serían beneficiosos para ambos, sería beneficioso para todos. Yo trabajaría como mucama allí, pero mi papel real sería proteger la mansión y al pequeño niño que había sido mi objetivo real; recibiría un buen pago que podría enviar a mi familia, dinero bien ganado y no manchado de sangre como el que solían darme en la organización y que terminaba escondido en un árbol en medio del bosque; todo eso mientras fingía estar muerta, y así ya no habrían amenazas que acecharan a mi familia.

&.&.&

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Lamentándolo mucho, esto es todo por ahora. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y que haya valido la espera. Aun así, no garantizo que pueda actualizar quincenal como pensaba, aunque en estos momentos me encuentro de vacaciones, muy pronto reanudaré mis clases, y este semestre estará más restringido de tiempo para mí, ya que debo ver mi amada… estadística… digo, ¿¡en qué demonios me servirá eso para mi carrera!? ¡Lo que estudio no tiene nada qué ver con números! -ejem- bueno, no me quejo más (al menos ante ustedes, pero en cuanto vea al decano de mi facultad… [?])_

_En fin, no sé que tanto tiempo disponible tenga para sentarme a escribir, pero intentaré hacerlo para que no esperen tanto…_

_Muchas gracias por leer, por favor no se olviden de comentar, eso es lo que en parte hace posible que la historia se actualice, sus comentarios, aportes, sugerencias y correcciones, son tomadas en cuenta durante el proceso de edición…_

_Mil gracias de nuevo, sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido._

Akashoujo off.

_I am one hell of a writer_.


	6. El inicio de un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.

LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, ES DE "LIBERTYBELLA" DE DEVIANART.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

_¡Hola, estimados lectores! Como ustedes pueden ver, les traigo el 6to capítulo de este fic. Me inspiré y ¡lo escribí en sólo en dos días~! Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado; y a los que no, pero de alguna manera u otra siguen esta historia, gracias también, aunque me gustaría conocer sus opiniones sobre la historia._

_Un agradecimiento especial a Shadechu Nightray, Darkstein647 y a la persona que comentó como "Guest" por sus reviews en el anterior capítulo; en especial a Guest:_

_Gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que personas que hablan otros idiomas lean esta historia… Sabiendo esto, me esforzaré por mejorar mi escritura, de manera que puedas entender mejor. Y descuida, entendí lo que escribiste, y déjame decirte que vas muy bien, continua así estudiando y aprendiendo más, y en cuanto menos lo esperes, tendrás muy buen dominio del español. Es una excelente opción que hayas decidido leer historias en español para aprender; así te entretienes, y aprendes al mismo tiempo :) Por último, si no entiendes algo o tienes alguna duda, dime, y yo te lo explicaré. Si tienes cuenta acá en fanfiction, comenta este capítulo con ella, y así podré responderte mejor en un PM… _

_Bien, sin más preámbulos, ¡al fic!_

_I am one hell of a writer._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._

Capítulo 6. El inicio de un nuevo comienzo. Parte I

A veces, hacemos cosas sin pensar. Muchas veces tuve que hacerlas de esa manera. El pensar no era algo que podía permitirme a menudo, mi vida había sido llevada a tales extremos, mi trabajo requería tanto esfuerzo y concentración, que no siempre podía darme el lujo de pensar calmadamente, observando las cosas desde todos los puntos de vista posibles. A veces, las situaciones en que me encontraban me obligaban a tomar acciones inmediatas sin siquiera llegar a pensar en cómo tomar esas acciones. Podría decir que aquella noche hubo en equilibrio entre el pensar y el no pensar. Pero, finalmente, tras no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, y aceptar el pensamiento de que mi nuevo trabajo de alguna manera mantendría a salvo a mi familia, terminé diciéndole que sí. Terminé estrechando su mano, sellando un nuevo pacto que cambiaría todo desde ese momento.

En aquel momento, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo cambiarían las cosas para mí en aquel nuevo empleo. Toda mi vida fue replanteada, todo lo que yo era, todo lo que significaba mi nombre, mi orgullo, mi persona. Desde mi apariencia, hasta mi manera de actuar; desde mi entonación al hablar, hasta mis sentimientos. Todo cambió por completo, sin quedar ni un ápice de lo que yo solía ser. Red Hood Assassin ya no existía más, ni siquiera Maylene, porque esa Maylene dejó de existir tiempo atrás cuando se convirtió en esa asesina de capa roja de la que tanto se comentaba con temor.

Después de haber aceptado, tuvimos que hacer varias cosas e inventar una historia. Si bien aquel mayordomo parecía no mentirle jamás a su amo, también tenía una reputación y una imagen que mantener ante él, y de paso, había ciertas cosas que un niño de doce años aun era muy joven para saber.

«Por ahora, es mejor que nadie sepa de nuestro… encuentro» Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la habitación, acompañado de un gesto con su dedo índice que me indicaba que debía guardar silencio. Así que básicamente, la historia de que él me detuvo cuando estuve por matar al joven amo es la que se conoce, cosa que era cierta hasta cierto punto, pues si aquel "encuentro" no se hubiera dado, con toda la carga y remordimiento que me hubiera conllevado, hubiera cumplido con aquella parte de la misión que siempre me desconcertó: matar a un inocente niño.

Luego de eso, era inevitable que cambiara mis ropas. A primera hora de la mañana, en cuanto el amo de la mansión estuviera en su despacho, yo sería presentada ante él, como parte de la servidumbre. Así que no podía simplemente presentarme ante él con un traje que aunque estaba hecho para fundirme entre las sombras, no era el apropiado para una dama, considerando que gran parte de mi piel era visible a través de él.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte, lo que significaba que el mayordomo debía empezar sus labores. Entró al baño, y con una rapidez impresionante salió de él, ya no usando las ropas de dormir que llevaba puestas, sino un elegante traje de mayordomo, que aunque había visto antes, no había podido apreciar de cerca. Aquel traje, de alguna manera, lo hacía ver más gallardo y apuesto, pero a la vez más misterioso y peligroso. Deshaciéndome de esos pensamientos, entré al cuarto de baño por indicación suya, para cambiarme con la ropa que me dejó sobre la cama antes de salir de la habitación.

Aun un poco desconfiada de aquello, tomé las navajas que se habían desprendido de la correa antes de que ésta cayera al fuego, y que ahora se encontraban al pie de la chimenea. Inevitablemente, recordé cómo me habían sido arrebatadas, sintiendo un calor desconocido subir por mis mejillas con sólo recordarlo, pero a la vez sintiéndome completamente estúpida por haberme dejado seducir y engañar de una manera tan fácil.

Tomé la ropa, y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Era pequeño y cuadrado, el suelo era de cerámica blanca, y las paredes eran de un suave color crema. Me llevé una vela que encendí con las últimas llamaradas del moribundo fuego de la chimenea, y me despojé de mi traje de asesina. Sorprendentemente, este estaba intacto, creí que se rasgaría cuando caímos sobre la mesita de noche, pero estaba entero. Lo dejé a un lado, y tomé las prendas nuevas en mis manos, cuando noté que la bañera estaba llena. Me sorprendí un poco por ello, y toqué el agua con mi mano, esperando que estuviera helada por el frío que había hecho durante esa madrugada, pero en lugar de ello, mis manos tocaron una tibiez que hacía semanas no conocía. Desde que me habían asignado aquella misión, los baños que tomaba eran en un pequeño río no muy lejano, y siempre terminaba tiritando por el frío.

Tomé un baño corto, no debía demorarme demasiado. Pero me sentía tan cómoda que no quería salir de allí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Salí de la bañera, y me vestí con la ropa que mi antiguo objetivo me había dejado para que usara mientras los uniformes que encargaría para mí eran hechos. Ciertamente, no eran ropas de mujer, sino de un hombre. Eran unos pantalones de un profundo tono marrón oscuro, y una camisa blanca que al parecer era suya porque me quedaba un poco suelta.

Cerca de una hora después, apareció él de nuevo. La hora había llegado, era el momento de presentarme ante quien sería mi nuevo superior, la persona a quien le debería obediencia absoluta de ahora en adelante.

Fui conducida por él a través de los pasillos hasta una habitación. Supuse que sería la oficina del niño, y así fue.

—Joven amo—. Se dirigió al niño luego de entrar a la habitación por indicación suya. —Ella es de quien le hablé.

Di un paso al frente, sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón. Ahora tenía a mi anterior objetivo frente a mí, ahora podía verlo mejor. Era sólo un niño, de escasamente doce años de edad, la misma edad que tendría mi hermano menor de no haber muerto por intentar inocentemente de proteger a nuestra madre años tras. Una oleada de pensamientos vino a mi mente en aquel momento.

_¡Pero si es sólo un niño!_

_¿Por qué querrían ellos matarle?_

_¿En qué les estorbaría, o qué obstáculo podría representar?_

No lograba entenderlo. A simple vista él sólo era un niño que había perdido a su familia y ahora tomaba sus lugares como cabeza de familia. Aunque fuera sólo un niño, podía ver en él los vestigios de alguien que ha sufrido, y en consecuencia ha cerrado su corazón y no es capaz de sonreír. En cierto modo, podía entenderlo. De alguna manera yo también había perdido a mi familia, y aunque no había sido una pérdida eterna, porque algún día podría verlos de nuevo, yo tampoco había sido capaz de sonreír desde entonces.

—Bienvenida. Soy Ciel Phantomhive, el cabeza de familia.

Fueron las primeras palabras que le escuché decir, la primera vez que oí su voz. Era infantil aun, pero enérgica y decidida.

—De ahora en adelante trabajarás aquí como mucama bajo la dirección de mi mayordomo, Sebastian.

No pude evitar abrir los ojos con un poco de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que escuchaba su nombre, pues ni siquiera en la organización habían podido decirme cómo se llamaba. Aquello siempre fue un misterio para mí, pero ahora estaba siendo develado. Confundida miré un momento hacia él, y asintió en señal de que era así como se llamaba.

—Aun no nos hemos presentado, joven amo—. Comentó él con una pequeña sonrisa servicial—. Sebastian Michaelis, encantado de conocerla, señorita— se detuvo, estrechando mi mano como si apenas acabara de conocerme, a la espera de que yo dijera mi nombre también.

—Maylene— contesté, diciendo y escuchando mi nombre en voz alta por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Todo esos años que laboré como asesina a sueldo, fui llamada número 47 por mis superiores, y "Red Hood Assassin" por las demás personas, que aunque jamás llegaron a verme, creían en el mito de una asesina de capa roja que volaba por los aires, cuando éste se extendió a causa de una de mis anteriores víctimas que no murió en el acto, y a quien tuve que abandonar en la escena porque alguien se había percatado de lo que sucedía y lo rescató; entonces mi objetivo contó lo que había sucedido, haciendo que el rumor se extendiera por el pueblo esa misma noche, y cobrara vida cuando lo encontraron muerto con una bala en la cabeza al día siguiente. Nadie había pronunciado mi nombre por muchos años, no desde que abandoné mi hogar y me convertí en una asesina a sueldo.

—Bien, Sebastian, enséñale lo necesario. Es una orden—. Fueron las últimas palabras que le escuché decir al niño antes de que yo abandonara el salón acompañada por el misterioso mayordomo de negro.

Desde ese mismo instante, comenzó para mí un nuevo entrenamiento. Si iba a disfrazarme de mucama, debía aprender a ser una, así como había aprendido tantas cosas para infiltrarme durante mis trabajos. Sin embargo, no era fácil, jamás había hecho nada de lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Limpiar, lavar, fregar, eran cosas con las que no estaba familiarizada. Los años que viví en casa no hacía nada de ello por tales labores ser consideradas trabajo de mujer, y en ese entonces yo fingía ser un varón que sólo se ocupaba de leer, estudiar y prepararse, montar a caballo y cazar. Nunca había tomado una escoba en mis manos o un trapeador. Y mientras estuve trabajando para la organización, no tuve necesidad de hacer nada de ello, ni aprenderlo.

Como asesina, tuve que infiltrarme muchas veces. Muchas veces tuve que cambiar de atuendo, y vestir como una verdadera joven de la alta sociedad; otras tuve que fingir ser la amante de algún compañero infiltrado o algún aliado para entrar en la casa de alguna futura víctima, o para ganarme la confianza del objetivo hasta que pudiera obtener la información requerida y acabar con él. Otras veces, mayormente en mis primeros años mi disfraz consistía en una niña inocente que se había perdido. Pero nunca hacer labores de hogar. Eso fue algo que jamás tuve que hacer, y ahora me empezaba a ver en problemas como consecuencia.

Los primeros días no fueron para nada fáciles. Debía levantarme temprano, pero no tenía ningún problema con ello, de todas maneras, ya estaba acostumbrada a no dormir muchas veces. Luego de ello y un ligero desayuno, comenzaba la rutina diaria, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo aprendiendo sobre mis labores, pero no me era sencillo. Rompí unos cuantos platos, por no hablar de las sábanas que rasgué, o de la inundación que provoqué en el cuarto del lavado el segundo día.

Me sentí como una tonta y una completa inútil por primera vez en mucho tiempo. En aquellos momentos, ni mis habilidades como asesina, ni mi puntería como francotiradora me servían de nada. Pero aquel nuevo trabajo era un nuevo comienzo también, donde podía dejar mi pasado atrás, donde podía empezar de nuevo, donde podía tener una nueva vida. Y eso era lo único que importaba, por ello no debía permitir rendirme ni dejarme vencer tan fácil ante algo tan común y silvestre.

Muchas cosas pasaron mientras tanto. En un principio temí que lo que había pasado en aquella habitación saliera a la luz, pero todo aquello quedó en el olvido. Ni Sebastian ni yo volvimos nunca más a hablar de ello, porque eso quedó enterrado junto a mi anterior vida. Fue como si el comienzo para nosotros hubiera sido esa mañana en la oficina de mi nuevo jefe. Él se olvidó por completo de ello, y por mi propio bien yo también debía olvidarlo, pero no podía.

Intentaba dejar de pensar en ello, pero se me hacía imposible. No podía olvidar como había cedido tan fácil ante la tentación, ante sus encantos, casi olvidando por completo el motivo por el cual estaba allí, y eso me daba miedo. Me daba miedo haber podido olvidar todo, poniendo en riesgo la vida de mi familia si mis superiores se llegaban a enterar de lo ocurrido. Me daba miedo pensar que yo podría caer en cualquier tentación de nuevo que pudiera afectar a mis seres queridos. Mi mente me atormentaba cada noche cuando intentaba dormir, haciéndome pensar en los posibles escenarios en los que hubieran desembocado los hechos, en las consecuencias de mis acciones, y hasta en mi posible muerte.

Me torturaba a cada noche, con el clásico "qué hubiera pasado si…" aun a sabiendas de lo que hubiera pasado entonces. Por otro lado, su continua presencia no me ayudaba a olvidarme de aquello. Pasábamos gran parte del día juntos, al menos cuando él no estaba atendiendo a nuestro amo, de todas maneras, yo debía aprender lo básico para ser una mucama. Cada vez que lo veía, inevitablemente las imágenes de lo sucedido la noche que intenté matarlo venían a mi mente, distrayéndome y haciéndome errar. No era sólo eso, sino que cada vez que esas imágenes venían estando él presente, sentía aquel calor subir por mi cuello y acumularse de golpe en mis mejillas, cosa que no debía dejar ver de nadie. Así que por más que intentara concentrarme en mis labores y realizarlas sin errores, no podía porque por algún motivo, terminaba distrayéndome con él.

Algo que no podía negar, era que mi superior era sumamente apuesto, como ningún hombre que hubiera conocido antes. No sólo eso, también era encantador y misterioso, y muy eficaz. A veces me preguntaba si en realidad él sólo era un mayordomo como afirmaba ser, pero según él, él sólo era eso, nada más. Tuve que reprenderme mentalmente más de una vez por distraerme observándolo y peor aun, pensando en él.

Sin embargo, también me causaba un poco de temor, esa misma agilidad con la que pudo detenerme y esas otras habilidades que vi en él me hacían saber que era un oponente difícil. Fue el único que hasta ahora había podido hacerme frente. Nunca antes había sido vencida por nadie, ni siquiera por mis entrenadores en la organización, pero él sí lo había logrado. Quise alejarme de él pero no podía, por un lado porque necesitaba de su enseñanza, y por el otro, porque su misma presencia era demasiado atrayente como para ser ignorada, o alejarse de ella. Pero aun con todo eso, no podía evitar sentir leves escalofríos recorrer mi espalda cada vez que lo veía, cosa que empeoraba cuando veía su que semblante se hacía más serio que de costumbre.

Sin duda alguna, debía parar con esa conducta, pues me estaba afectando. Me distraía mucho, y eso se reflejaba en mis acciones cuando rompía algún objeto frágil, o cometía otra torpeza tan impropia de mí, tratándose de una experta asesina.

Pero los pensamientos sobre él, no eran los únicos que me torturaban. Aun estaba el asunto de mi familia. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas de todo aquello, pero para mí se habían hecho días muy largos. La organización debía estarme buscando desesperadamente, pues yo debí haber vuelto con ellos quince días atrás. Sabía más o menos lo que podían estar pensando, que no había podido con el objetivo y él me había aniquilado como a los otros que fueron enviados antes de mí, o que los había traicionado y le había perdonado la vida. La segunda era la que me aterraba más. Si llegaban a pensar que les había fallado y los había traicionada por su peor enemigo, las consecuencias serían duras. La regla inquebrantable de la organización establecía que si un miembro del cuartel cometía traición, ésta se desquitaría con lo más preciado por esa persona, y en cuanto la encontraran, le darían muerte también. Sin embargo, ellos daban por sentado que yo haría lo que fuera por mi familia, y que jamás los traicionaría si ello implicaba que serían perjudicados; y que por lo tanto, si yo no regresaba con la prueba de que había asesinado a Sebastian y al joven amo, era porque había muerto. Aquel pequeño pensamiento era mi única esperanza en aquellos primeros días tormentosos.

Por otro lado también temía por la vida de Sebastian y el joven amo. Mi labor allí era protegerle a nuestro amo y a la mansión, bajo el disfraz de mucama, pero sabía de antemano que la organización no se rendiría. Ellos no descansarían hasta comprobar que yo había sido asesinada, cosa que jamás comprobarían porque no había un cuerpo que encontrar, lo que en parte me daba un poco más de tiempo. Pero también, si querían asesinar a Sebastian y al joven amo, no dudarían en enviar más asesinos para lograr dicho cometido. Y aunque odiara admitirlo y me torturara el sólo pensarlo, Red Hood Assassin, yo, no era la única asesina experta de la organización. En el cuartel habían más como yo, expertos en el arte de matar, hábiles asesinos que también dominan diversas artes marciales cuyos movimientos podrían matarte de un solo golpe. Pero sin importar si debo enfrentar a mis antiguos compañeros, yo los protegeré porque ese es mi más grande deber a quienes les debo lealtad ahora.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_¡Y hasta aquí por hoy! Decidí mantener el punto de vista de Maylene en este capítulo, de manera que se mantuvieran sus pensamientos sobre sus primeros días en la mansión... xD El próximo capítulo, será escrito usando el punto de vista observador, es decir, la narración será en tercera persona. Sé que quedó algo corto, pero sentí que era mejor dejarlo así, sin añadir cosas demás que pudieran matar el capítulo._

_Por último, me gustaría avisarles que comencé una nueva historia, esta vez sobre "Hellsing". Es mi primer fic sobre otra historia a parte de Kuroshitsuji; y se llama "entre misiones y tiros", la cual trata sobre una chica que termina trabajando para Hellsing. (y no, no es la "chica policía" xD) El primer capítulo fue el prólogo, pero en cuanto hayan dos reviews más, subo el primer capítulo…._

_También estoy trabajando en la traducción al español de un fic (de Hellsing también), por supuesto, que con autorización de su autora. Pronto les daré más información sobre ello, pero por ahora les adelanto, que es para reírse a carcajadas :D_

_Bien, me despido, gracias por leer, thank you so much, arigato gozaimasu, merci beaucoup…_

_I am one hell of a writer._


	7. Sólo son tres

Disclaimer: NI KUROSHITUJI NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE YANA TOBOSO, REITERO, NO MIA. Lo único que me pertenecen son los OC, este fanfic y las ideas aquí desarrolladas.

LA IMAGEN DE PORTADA TAMPOCO ES MÍA, ES DE "LIBERTYBELLA" DE DEVIANART.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Hola a todo el mundo! Tras dos semanas de haber subido el anterior capítulo, regreso para entregarles el séptimo capítulo de esta historia. A pesar de que estuve restringida de tiempo hasta hoy, entre la noche de ayer y la tarde de hoy logré escribirlo :3 fue bastante rápido, a comparación del tiempo que tardo en escribir xD pero al ver el gran apoyo que le han dado a la historia, mi cerebro trabajó a toda máquina para premiarlos por su apoyo._

_Gracias Shadechu Nightray, Darkstein, , Mell Dragnell15 por sus comentarios. Y gracias en especial a , Mell Dragnell15, sean bienvenidos a esta historia! :3 les agradezco sinceramente por apoyarme, convirtiendo "Historia de una Asesina" en la historia de mi autoría que ha sido más apoyada por ustedes._

_Gracias de nuevo, no me canso de decirlo :3 sin ustedes nada de esto tendría sentido. _

_I am one hell of a writer._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Capítulo 7. Sólo son tres. Parte I

La mansión Phantomhive poco a poco ha ido recuperando aquel bullicio y ajetreo que solía tener en los años anteriores. Años atrás, cuando Vincent Phantomhive -el anterior cabeza de familia- y su esposa aun vivían, la mansión era un lugar lleno de risas y alegría, donde siempre permanecía aquel agradable ruido propio de un lugar donde no sólo vive una familia, sino también sus más fieles servidores. Sin embargo, tras la gran tragedia que marcó para siempre la historia de los nobles malditos, aquel ruido, las risas, el bullicio y la alegría cesó. No sólo el cabeza de familia junto a su esposa fueron asesinados, también sus fieles sirvientes. De hecho, las jóvenes mucamas, el ama de llaves, el cocinero, el jardinero y el chofer, fueron los primeros en morir. Ellos no sólo cuidaban que la mansión estuviera en perfecto orden, también se encargaban de cuidarla durante la ausencia de sus amos, y de protegerlos a ellos, en especial al pequeño heredero, Ciel Phantomhive. Los seis sirvientes, fueron los primeros en morir en aquella sangrienta matanza, defendiendo a sus amos, a las personas a las que les debían lealtad. Los asesinos sabían muy bien a qué se enfrentaban al planear el exterminio de la familia predilecta de la Reina, por ello, se aseguraron de que nadie interfiriera en sus planes, acabando a traición con las vidas de los únicos que podrían hacerle frente.

Los primeros en morir fueron los hombres, pues ellos serían un obstáculo al momento de encargarse de sus peligrosas compañeras. El chofer, experto en lanzamiento de cuchillos. El cocinero, creador de los más potentes venenos. El jardinero, capaz de crear explosivos con rapidez, sólo usando sus utensilios de jardinería.

El primero en morir fue el cocinero. Envenenado. Irónico, de una manera cruel. Alguien como él no sólo era un experto asesino, también era un gran cocinero. Había estudiado con uno de los mejores chefs de todo el mundo, pues su gran pasión era la cocina. Pero nada es gratuito en el mundo, y en aquel momento tampoco lo era. Estaba solo, sin familia ni amigos que le apoyaran, por lo que haciendo uso de sus habilidades culinarias, trabajó en secreto para poder pagar sus estudios como asesino silencioso, creando poderosos venenos casi imperceptibles. Sus creaciones eran casi indetectables, ni por el más experimentado paladar, ni por los más experimentados forenses. También trabajó para algunos médicos, creando sutiles pociones que enfermaban a la gente, sólo para que los galenos y los farmaceutas para los que trabajaba ganaran más dinero, atendiendo a los afectados por aquellas pociones venenosas en sus consultorios, y los últimos vendiendo los antídotos. Fue descubierto por Vincent mientras investigaba junto a su informante embalsamador sobre las misteriosas muertes sin causa aparente de algunas personas. Tras eso, le tomó como cocinero a cambio de su trabajo en secreto como creador de venenos. Pero ni aun el creador de los venenos más poderosos pudo descubrir el que usaron para matarle, sino cuando era demasiado tarde. Preparaba la cena, cuando uno de los asesinos vertió en la comida el veneno. Desconcertado por el extraño olor que su experimentada nariz percibió despedir de la comida, la probó, trazando sobre él su muerte. Desesperado por saber que le quedaba poco tiempo, intentó buscar el antídoto donde solía guardarlos, pero éstos habían sido removidos de su sitio. Ya en sus últimos momentos de vida quiso advertirles a sus amos, pues aun en la semi-inconsciencia y la desorientación provocadas por el mortífero veneno, se dio cuenta de que la vida de sus amos estaba en serio peligro. Pero no logró llegar más allá de la salida de la cocina, donde se desplomó como un saco de harina, inerte, sin vida. Asesinado por su propia creación.

El siguiente en morir del grupo de hombres fue el jardinero. Había pasado toda la mañana y tarde trabajando en los extensos jardines de la mansión, preparando un enorme arco de rosas blancas para la celebración del cumpleaños del pequeño hijo de sus amos, que sería esa noche. Celebración que nunca llegó. El joven encargado del cuidado de los jardines fue emboscado silenciosamente mientras cortaba las últimas rosas que usaría. Apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse, lanzando con precisión mortal las punzocortantes tijeras, asesinando así a uno de los que le atacaron por sorpresa. Esquivó con suerte un par de cuchillos que fueron volando hacia él, desde las copas de unos arboles lejanos. Corrió en dirección contraria, en búsqueda de una de las bombas que escondía cerca de allí; más no lo logró. Eran varios sus asesinos, y aunque derribó a uno de ellos, eran demasiados para él. Un ruido siseante cortando el aire se escuchó, seguido de algo derribarse al suelo. El joven jardinero se desplomó en el suelo, con la tijera que había usado atravesándole el pecho. Comenzaba a desangrarse, la herida era grave, pero aun así tuvo la fuerza suficiente para alcanzar un pequeño cable cuyo extremo final estaba atado a un aro de metal a unos centímetros de él. Separó el aro del cable y soltó su último aliento de vida. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una explosión similar a un efecto dominó que recorrió desde donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida del jardinero, hasta el centro del jardín, donde estaban los árboles más altos, y sobre ellos, los asesinos. Ninguno logró salvarse, el epicentro de la explosión los alcanzó, carbonizándolos a todos como si estuvieran en un horno.

Las siguientes fueron las únicas tres mujeres que trabajan allí. Habían sido dejadas de último, pues según pensaban los causantes de todo, ellas serían más débiles, y fáciles de matar, pues sin hombres que las defendieran, acabarían con ellas rápidamente. Pero se equivocaban. Ellas no eran débiles, por algo estaban allí. Lo único cierto era que sus compañeros y amigos ya no estorbarían, pues sin dudar las defenderían, haciendo más difícil matarlos a todos. Atraídas por el ruido de la explosión, se dirigieron dos de ellas al jardín, donde divisaron las llamas consumiendo buena parte del mismo. Entonces, otro grupo atacó. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cuando al pisar el jardín, fueron atravesadas en el pecho por cuchillos. Los ojos de las mujeres se abrieron de par en par, al sentir que algo se clavaba en ellas en múltiples zonas de su pecho, y al sentir que algo cálido y húmedo se esparcía con rapidez. Sintiendo nublarse sus ojos y sentidos, se dejaron caer, para finalmente dejarse abrazar por los fríos brazos de la inclemente muerte. Por su lado, la última sirvienta viva en aquel lugar, murió rompiéndose el cuello al ser empujada por una barandilla desde el piso superior.

El chofer murió inevitablemente esa tarde cuando salió en búsqueda del pequeño heredero. Su mortal puntería en aquel momento no le sirvió de nada, ni su aguda audición. Una serpiente se cruzó en su camino, y aunque escuchó la siseante lengua viperina del animal que exploraba el lugar con su inusual sentido de la vista en búsqueda de algo para alimentarse, no pudo dar marcha atrás ni evitar que sus caballos vieran al animal. Éstos, totalmente asustados, se encabritaron, provocando que el carruaje se volcara. El hombre cayó al suelo violentamente, incapaz de lograr controlar a los caballos que relinchaban con fuerza como en un campo de batalla donde han sido heridos, y alzándose sobre sus patas traseras incapaces de calmarse. Se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente, haciendo que un golpe seco hiciera eco en el lugar aun en medio del relinchar salvaje de los caballos. Lo siguiente fue uno de los animales cayendo sobre él, quebrándole de inmediato la espina debido a la fuerza titánica que poseía.

Fue así, como en menos de una hora toda la servidumbre fue asesinada. Hasta ese momento el único con vida era el mayordomo, quien apenas iba llegando al lugar con sus amos. Ellos estaban un poco tristes y apesadumbrados, pues su único hijo se había perdido. Habían regresado en un carruaje aparte, pues el que habían tomado en un principio lo habían dejado en la ciudad a cargo de su chofer personal, con la intención de que buscara al niño perdido. Cuando los Phantomhive llegaron a casa, esperaban encontrar a sus sirvientes, terminando las preparaciones para la pequeña celebración familiar que harían esa noche en honor a su hijo. Sin embargo, lo único que había allí al llegar era soledad, muerte y desolación. Sus últimas compañeras esa noche. Vincet y Rachel fueron asesinados sin misericordia, y sin poder evitarse. Las únicas personas que podían defenderlos ya no estaban con ellos, habían sido quitados de entre los vivos durante su ausencia, para siempre.

Desde entonces, la mansión había permanecido sola. Luego de que Ciel pactara con Sebastian y regresara a la mansión, ésta permaneció prácticamente a solas. Sebastian y Ciel eran los únicos allí, siendo la arrebatadora soledad la única compañía de ambos. Mientras, el antiguo mayordomo, el amable señor Tanaka, había estado recuperándose en el hospital. Luego de que fue dado de alta, regresó a la mansión, pero no volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Ciel prefirió que el viejo mayordomo estuviera allí, pero viviendo una vida tranquila, sin ninguna ocupación, en recompensa por su lealtad y tantos años de servicio a su familia. El cándido ancianito comenzó a vivir allí, pero jamás volvió a ser el mismo de antes. Ahora siempre permanecía en silencio, en actitud serena, bebiendo en su infaltable tacita japonesa el té que Sebastian le preparaba cada día. Pocas veces abría sus labios, y cuando lo hacia era sólo para dejar escuchar una de sus cortas y alegres risitas que de alguna manera reconfortaban a los presentes transmitiéndoles esa calidez que las caracterizaba.

El nuevo líder de familia prefirió por un tiempo no contratar a nadie más que trabajara en la mansión. Prefería aquella sensación de melancólica serenidad que embarga la mansión, al ruido y candidez que traería el contratar a más personal. Y también, aunque su inquebrantable orgullo no se lo permitiera, sentía que nadie más podría ocupar los puestos que una vez sus ya fallecidos fieles sirvientes había ocupado. Pero eso, tenía que acabarse. Si bien era cierto que las sobrehumanas habilidades de Sebastian le permitían hacer cualquier cosa con rapidez instantánea, como mayordomo debía mantener un disfraz creíble, y hacer todo por sí solo no ayudaba. Ya algunas personas comenzaban a notar la perfección inhumana en él, y no podían evitar comentarlo, al punto que era completamente fácil de identificarlo como Sebastian Michaelis, el mayordomo de Ciel Phantomhive con sólo ver a un apuesto mayordomo acompañando a un niño con parche en la calle. Por ello, el pequeño conde, tras discutir con su sirviente sobre hacer su disfraz más creíble, decidió finalmente contratar nuevo personal para la mansión.

Al principio no fue fácil del todo, Sebastian debía encontrar gente que no sólo laborara en tareas del hogar; sino que también fuera lo suficientemente capaz de proteger a la mansión de los tantos intrusos que tendría, y a su amo en caso tal de que él estuviera lejos como para protegerlo y no pudiera aparecer para que su máscara de humano no se cayera. Sebastian recorrió diferentes lugares en búsqueda de tales personas, pero hasta el momento sólo había conseguido mercenarios fáciles de comprar, por lo cual no se fiaba de ellos. Si eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por dinero, era posible que traicionaran a su amo si los llegaba a contratar. Luego, tuvo que dejar de lado sus salidas. Sebastian normalmente salía de noche, ya tarde cuando el pequeño niño dormía, a buscar gente en la que pudiera confiar para el cuidado de la mansión y su amo; pero tras un tiempo los ladrones y presuntos asesinos comenzaron rondar de nuevo la mansión, por lo que tuvo que quedarse allí hasta que los "indeseables visitantes" regresaran. Pronto, tras asesinarlos a todos sin piedad -excepto uno- los ataques cesaron, por lo que puedo dedicarse un poco más a su búsqueda de nuevo personal. Ya había observado un par de personas que podría servir, sin embargo, apareció una asesina a matarle, por lo que, tuvo que dejar su búsqueda de lado para dedicarse a despistar a su verdugo.

Aquella singular joven era diferente a lo que había visto antes. Ella no atacó de inmediato, sino que esperó pacientemente, atenta al momento de atacar, como una serpiente que espera a su presa con calma infinita. Así era ella, fuerte, decidida. Soportó lluvia y frío, sol y viento. Su voluntad inquebrantable como el tronco de un fuerte árbol en una tormenta, fue una de las cosas que llamó su atención. Por un momento, pensó en asesinarla de inmediato, pero al notar que ella no había ido hasta allí con la intención de lanzarse a él de inmediato, sin siquiera estudiar a su enemigo, decidió darle el beneficio de la espera con la única intención de probarla.

Pasaron dos meses completos desde que la vio por primera vez. Ella saltó sobre la copa de uno de los arboles del jardín con la fuerza de un león y la gracia de un gato que ha caído desde gran altura, haciendo ondear su capa roja como la sangre con la danzante brisa que envolvía el lugar, como preparándolo para una batalla. Ya había escuchado de ella, "Red Hood Assassin" solían llamarle, por su capa tan roja como lo que fluye en las venas de todo ser vivo. Habían rumores de que aquella capa había sido blanca en el pasado, pero ella la había teñido de carmesí en el río de sangre que dejó a su paso cual sanguinario tirano. Un tanto fascinado por la gracia funesta con la que se movía, y el inholoro aroma a sangre derramada que despedía, decidió darle una oportunidad a la asesina escarlata de demostrar sus habilidades y de convertirla en una potencial rival, que aun siendo humana, sería capaz de hacerle frente.

No sólo eso, Sebastian vio una oportunidad de oro en la llegada de la nueva infiltrada. Si lograba investigar de donde venía ella, y quien había osado ordenarle asesinarlo, podría dar también con aquellas personas que habían asesinado a los padres de su amo, y por ende, el contrato terminaría de cumplirse, y él podría deleitarse finalmente con aquella alma que tanto deseaba devorar su hambriento ser.

Pero la voluntad de la asesina era más fuerte de lo que él pensaba. Ella no sólo había llegado hasta allí, soportando las inclemencias del clima, hambre, sueño, y demás; soportando una espera que se hacía interminable; resistiéndose a la tentación que él creó, logrando finalmente derrotarla; logrando mantenerle el paso en una pelea que estaba destinada a perder; sólo porque quisiera matarlo. Ella había aceptado aniquilarlo, aun a sabiendas de que no sería fácil y podría perder su vida entre otras cosas, porque en el hacerlo garantizaba proteger algo que le importaba en gran manera. Lo último, lo confirmó al hablar con ella. No era que no lo sabía, él estaba enterado de ello desde el principio, cuando la investigó en búsqueda de información útil, sino que para su satisfacción, al hablar con ella, confirmó de sus propios labios lo que él ya suponía.

La voluntad férrea de aquella joven mujer era lo único que la mantenía en pie, sin sucumbir ante la mortandad bajo sus talones. La voluntad decidida de aquella joven mujer era lo único que le permitía asesinar a gente sin dar su brazo a torcer. La voluntad absoluta de aquella joven mujer era la clave, para poder garantizar la victoriosa venganza de su amo contra sus enemigos.

Y él iba a aprovecharlo al máximo, empezando por ganarse su confianza.

Tras hablar con ella y obtener información poca, pero útil, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad frente a él. No sólo tendría a parte de ese personal exclusivo para la protección de su amo, también tendría fuente de información valiosa que lo pudiera conducir a los asesinos de su amo. Ciel sabía esto, pues Sebastian se lo dijo esa mañana, justo antes de presentársela. Ciel aceptó, con la esperanza de que pudiera hallar mediante ella a los responsables de la exterminación casi total de los Phantomhive.

Ya con una pequeña, pero importante parte de la servidumbre lista para trabajar, Sebastian continuó con su búsqueda. En las semanas anteriores, había estado observando a muchos posibles candidatos, siendo dos los que llamaron su atención en particular.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Por ahora, llegamos hasta aquí. Pensaba dejarlo un poco más largo, pero acabo de terminar el capítulo. Acá son cerca de las cinco y media de la tarde, y no quería tardarme más si continuaba escribiendo el capítulo pues también debí hacer algo más y no podía tardarme. Fue por ello que lo dejé hasta aquí, convirtiendo el capítulo en uno de dos partes. Trataré de subir el siguiente en unos días, de manera que no esperen tanto. Gracias por el apoyo, no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus lindos comentarios._

_Akashoujo off. _

_I am one hell of a writer._


End file.
